Bitter Memories
by Marcie Gore
Summary: A Dark part of the Grayson's Past comes Back to Haunt them,Bethverse
1. Default Chapter

Bitter Memories   
  
Story synopsis: A dark episode from the Grayson's past comes back to haunt Dick.   
  
The usual disclaimer applies. I don't own any of the DC characters; I just like to torment them sometimes. I am however Beth's Mommy and I'm proud of her!   
  
This child porn investigation is becoming an obsession. I can't get it off my mind at work as Officer Grayson, even at home when I'm holding my sweet little girl Beth. Am I becoming just like Bruce or does this case hit too close to home?  
Since Beth was abducted as a toddler, and sold to a child molester, I've become more and more involved in these kinds of investigations.   
  
If I were to pursue this as Officer Grayson I might encounter SOME resistance. I tried to get assigned to a child sex ring case not long after Beth was found, but the head of the investigation had "serious doubts," about my ability to be objective. .   
Also as repugnant as child pornography is to most people especially police officers. I suspect some of Bludhaven finest may be benefiting from the ugly trade either directly or indirectly   
  
Right now I'm doing research on the net. I'm surprised and sickened at the amount I've found. Before I actually begin looking for the pictures and videos. I went undercover first in net chat rooms where I found out about underground pedophile clubs, with such innocent sounding names as Playtime and ABC. I forced myself to go to the clubs in disguise.   
  
I was child lover called Robbie Gray. I found out more than I wish I did there. I took pictures of the patrons discreetly. They would look at a picture of a child then money would change hands. The person making the payment would walk out the door with a smile on his face. I had no proof that anything illegal took place. I nearly got sick listening to men anywhere from 20 to 60 talking about what they've done with their young "lovers" and what they'd like to do to other helpless children. Again because I had no proof that their stories were anything but talk I couldn't arrest anyone.  
  
A few of the regulars asked me about my preferences. Do I like little girls or boys better? What ages? They can get me any type I want, with any level of experience. What was the best experience I ever had with one of my conquests?   
  
I made up a story involving a 12-year-old girl. I used details from the years experience I've had with such cases in both of my jobs. The whole time I was telling it I wanted to throw up. How could a grown man view a little girl that age or younger as a sex object? I couldn't help but think of my sweet baby girl. She's ten now but wasn't even two when she was molested.   
  
When I left about midnight, I thought to myself I will be back, and with the full force of the law behind me next time. I'll protect you children from these degenerates somehow.   
Deep in a part of my heart I try not to explore I know Beth could've wound up being used in the ways these kids are. They seem to be passed around like a joint at a Grateful Dead concert. I thank God every day Bruce and I were able to find her before that sicko could do too much harm to her. I just wish we could've found her before he even had a chance to touch her.   
  
I go to a web address for an 'adult" site called "Candy Land" that one of the patrons gave me. It's supposed to be run by one the regulars at PlayTime. If I find out who. He is the guy's toast.   
  
The opening page looks straight enough, the words,"Candy Land" in red and white stripes. There's a picture of a child in a bathtub; the kind any parent might have in their photo album. I'm beginning to wonder if the guy I got the address from suspected what I was up to and gave me a phony web address.   
  
I click on the age verification, then enter. I soon realize I'm in the right place. I place a floppy disk in my drive to down load evidence. I see children of all ages in various states of undress. Others have adults doing unspeakable things to children both in still photos and video clips. The father in me wants to cry for the children, then find the people responsible for the filth, and break their necks. What I see next nearly stops my heart. It's Beth!?!? 


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Memories   
  
By Marcie Gore See Part one for summery and disclaimer.   
  
I enlarge the first photo, praying the subject isn't who I think it is. It is Beth! . How did it get there? I was sure the pictures Land took were in police evidence. I saw two of the pictures before in his apartment when Bruce and I found Beth. The third is much worse.   
  
It's a home video where he is actually ejaculating on my baby. I knew it probably happened but I hoped I was wrong that his seaman got on her some other way. It's different seeing it happen as opposed to Leslie telling us, the semen was there.   
  
They keep track of the hits each page receives. On the page with the sickening picture and video of Beth the counter says over 700 visitors. It makes me even angrier to think that many people have seen those disgusting images of Beth. What kind of mind do they excite?   
  
I have two things to do now. I have to contact the ISP, and tell them about "CANDYLAND" then I can begin figuring out how Beth's picture got there.   
Before I contact the ISP, I have to do something MUCH harder. Babs has to know what's going on. If I don't tell her and she finds out some other way she'll give me a vasectomy without anesthesia or worse! She does have a hot temper, this time I wouldn't blame her for losing it.   
  
What am I going to tell Barbara? Do I show her the pictures? Do I just describe what I found? Why don't I just tell her first; then she can decide if she actually wants to see them. I don't want her to see them, but I'll leave the decision up to her.   
I don't have much time to think about it because Barbara and Beth come home from lunch with Babs' father five minutes later. I usually go with her but I had too much work to do on this case.   
  
I help her open the door for Barbara .She hands me a sack with something that smells good. It smells like grilled hamburger steak. She makes it up the ramp by herself. I'm not sure I could do that She gives me a lingering kiss. I love her in that emerald green tank dress; I love her in any outfit that color. I love her in anything she wears or does not wear.   
  
Beth follows behind, her long ponytail bouncing up and down. Beth gives her Daddy a kiss on the cheek. She is so cute in her pink shirt and overalls with tiny pink flowers on front. I'm so lucky to have them in my life.   
  
She tells me " I brought you a plate. It has all your favorites from Shelly's Steak house. I thought you might need something to eat. I know when you have your head in a case; you don't eat much, if anything. You're so much like Bruce in that way."   
I tell her, I have something serious to discuss with you after I eat. WE can talk about it while Beth does her homework.   
  
"I don't have much home work, Daddy. What don't you want me to hear? Are you going to give me a baby brother or sister? I'm a big girl I can take it, Beth announces.   
  
" Sorry, honey that's not it, right now. It's boring adult talk' I tell my daughter. Where did you learn to talk like that?'   
  
" Lian says it to Uncle Roy a lot! He thinks it's funny. Are you mad at me, Daddy?' Beth asks sheepishly   
  
"No, I'm not Honey, we're just going to talk some things I'm not sure you should hear right now. I know you said you're a big girl now and can take it but I still think this should be between Mom and I right now. Beth seems satisfied and goes to her room.   
  
"I'm going to get the mail then you and I can talk Babs. I love you.'   
  
As soon as I return she spits out, "What's wrong, Dick? What does it have to do with Beth? She hasn't said anything about school or her friends lately. Did you get a call from her teacher or one of her friends' parents?"   
  
Dick puts the mail and the newspaper on couch then sits in a chair across from me. He says, " I found something disturbing on the Net while I was investigating child pornography this afternoon.'   
  
"Did you find a picture of Lian I know you love Roy and her like they were your brother and niece? Poor Roy, he must be so angry. How could anyone have gotten a picture of her? He's even more protective of Lian, than we are of Beth. It can't be Beth the police have the ones Tommy took. There's no way anyone else could've gotten that close to Beth to have taken anymore! Tell me it's not Beth!' Barbara starts to sob in my arms.   
  
"Yes, they're of Beth, I say softly. Somehow, someone got their hands on the pictures of Beth Land took. There was also a video. Do you want to see what I found? I'll do whatever you want. If you don't want to see them I understand. They brought back so many terrible memories of when Beth was missing for me. Think about it for a while.'   
  
" I don't want to think about it. I will look at them. I know you're trying protect me. I don't need to be protected, but I understand that you tried because you love me. I want to know everything I can about what that scum did to our baby.' She starts to sob again.   
  
"I saved the pictures and video to disk, so I wouldn't have to go to that site again. It's called, "CANDYLAND," for such an innocent name, it is completely sickening. I not only saved the pictures of Beth; I copied others in hopes I can help prosecute the creeps behind the page. I couldn't believe how big kiddie porn is. In all my years in business I never realized how widespread this cancer is.'   
  
I load the disk. Then I click on the first picture. These first two are the ones we saw at the trial. Then I click the video. She watches for a second then turns away sobbing on my shoulder again.   
  
"I thought I could handle watching the video, but I couldn't. It's too painful. I know Beth's was too young when it happened to remember what those monsters did to her, I thank God she is. We can't forget. we don't have that luxury. It haunts my dreams. I sometimes still worry that I'll do something that will trigger a buried memory for Beth. Seeing him doing that to her brings my nightmares to life, I'm just glad he's in prison. We can only hope the parole board is smart enough to not let him out, ever! " Barbara tells me through her tears.   
  
I glance down at the mail in my hand. I see an envelope from the Pardons and Parole board. I read the letter and scowl. It looks like we're about to find out how smart they are. He's up for parole. The hearing's next Monday. They want us to testify.   
"Don't worry sweetheart, we've done it before with her kidnappers and they're still in prison. We'll make sure Land stays there too.'   
  
To Be continued. 


	3. 

Biter Memories Chapter 8   
  
  
  
By Marcie Gore.   
  
Disclaimer in chapter one.   
  
Story Synopsis: Trouble strikes during Beth's fieldtrip.   
  
  
  
The Sunday before her field trip Jim comes over for dinner. We decide together that it's time to tell her about Tommy. I take a deep breath then start. "Honey, there's something about the time you were kidnapped when you were one, I stammer.   
  
  
  
"What is it daddy? Was I hurt? Did they hurt one of you?' Beth asks.   
  
  
  
Babs seems to have noticed the signals I sending her and answers Beth. "Remember how we taught you about good touches and bad touches? The guys who took you sold you to a guy who touched you in the bad places and would have tried to do much worse if Daddy and your Grandpa's hadn't found you when they did.'   
  
  
  
"Was he trying to do the things that you told me make babies Mom? Why do grown men try to have sex with kids? WE can't give them kids yet, can we? I heard they do it to boys too, why? Is it fun for those grown-ups? It sounds scary and yucky to me. Why do they do such bad things to kids? I know there's bad things in the world that You, Dad and both my Grandpas try to protect kids from but I still don't understand why', Beth tells her parents and Grandpa Jim.   
  
  
  
"Yes, he might have if they hadn't found you. No, kids that little can't have babies. Some people who are sick in the head do get that kind of pleasure with kids. It's yucky when someone does that to a kid. It wasn't yours or any other kid's this happens to's fault. It's completely the fault of the guy who molested you. I don't understand why they do it either really. It's ok when Mom's and Dad's do it with each other though.'   
  
  
  
"Why did you tell me today? You've kept it secret since I was a baby? You've been on the phone with Grandpa Jim and Bruce a lot lately. When you get off you both seem upset, and sometimes you're crying Mom. Does it have to do with me being molested? You've made sure Chyna goes with me to school and back almost everyday lately and you said she was going on the field trip with me tomorrow. Has the guy escaped?'   
  
"Yes, he has but both of your Grandpas are working as hard as they can to find him, they'll have him back in prison before you know it.' I give my little princess a reassuring hug.   
  
  
  
"If Grandpas Bruce and Jim, you, Mom and Uncle Tim are looking for him, he's as good as caught' my daughter gleefully announces  
  
  
  
Bruce comes in and hugs his granddaughter. He tells her "we're all going to do our best. I'm glad you have so much confidence in us. Don't forget both the Bludhaven and Gotham Police will be looking for him. I'd say he doesn't have a chance of hiding for much longer!'   
  
  
  
Bruce whispers to me, "are you sure it's safe for Beth to go on the field trip tomorrow? Tommy's still out there. Want me to install extra cameras there? I think you should reconsider placing a tracker in her coat or book bag. Of course you know if I had my way she'd have one implanted in her teeth or somewhere else.' I swear I think I saw him smile.   
  
"Oh, by the way have you seen her pink spring time jacket, or her JLA book bag? I could've sworn we took it with us when we picked her up from your house Friday afternoon. It's a good thing Beth said she didn't have homework this weekend,' Barbara says.  
  
  
  
"Did you happen to keep them so you could do modifications on them behind our back? You know we didn't want a tracker in her coat or book bag. I remember how it felt knowing you had one in mine till I was a sophomore in high school. Then I think you put one in my first car', I ask my Dad.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I admit it, I had Harold install a transmitter in the jackets she uses most and her book bag if you'll look in her closet her blue denim jacket and rain coat are missing too.' Bruce says with a satisfied smirk.   
  
  
  
"As for the extra cameras I think they have enough already. She's going to the natural History museum. They're having a rare gems exhibit so security will be extremely tight. Besides Chyna will be with her. She worked for the CIA', I remind Bruce  
  
  
  
"That sounds fine but I will be watching the tracker on the computer in the cave. You told me earlier that the trip isn't supposed to be over until 3pm, right? If I see the tracker moving away from the museum before then, I'll call them and find out what happened. I'll call one of you when I find out anything. Hopefully there'll be no reason for concern but you know me I always have to have a plan.'   
  
  
  
"At least you're being more reasonable than my Dad this time, Bruce, he'd want the entire GPD going with her, there are times both of us wish she could go to school with the whole GPD or at least the BHPD. I know a lot of them would volunteer Beth has many friends there. No doubt about it she has her Dad's charm', Babs tells my dad.   
  
  
  
"I'll see you later, I have to go on patrol, and you're patrolling tonight aren't you, Dick? Bruce asks. Beth runs and hugs her Granddad goodbye. He hugs her back and kisses her on the check and leaves.   
  
  
  
The next day 4 harried teachers take 100 4th graders, including Beth to the Gotham Natural History Museum. The kids line up and place their sack lunches either made at home or the school lunch room in coolers on the bus and leave for the museum at 8:30 am. They laugh and sing through the whole trip. When they pass the main headquarters of Wayne Enterprises, which is across the street from the museum Beth says, " My Granddaddy Bruce owns that big building.'   
  
  
  
First they hit Great Plains room. Then the Arctic room, the biggest hit is the Prehistoric Animals room. They all love the dinosaurs and the recreations of Saber Toothed Tigers, they ooh, and aww at the Pterodactyl hung from the ceiling. One of Beth's friend's Andrew tries to reach it's wings on his tip toes. Everybody laughs as he looses his balance.  
  
  
  
"At least your Dad's not video taping this with his camera, this time " Andrew laughs.   
  
  
  
"He didn't video it his self, he talked the security guard into giving it to him. He's threatened to show it to my first date. Doesn't matter anyway, I'm never going on a date anyway.' Beth laughs back.   
  
  
  
The children especially the little girls are dazzled by the rare jewels on display. A little boy named Alex, who just moved there from England whispers in Beth's ear, "If I had the money, I would buy you the biggest shiniest diamond here.' He kisses her on the check. The little dark blonde /blue eyed gent blushes when Beth tells him she likes him too.   
  
Then they go to a Geology exhibit. The kids enjoy doing hands on experiments with rocks and minerals. They test their hardness with pennies, and nails. They're fascinated as they watch the vinegar make the rocks that contain limestone bubble!   
  
  
  
Now it's lunchtime. First Beth and Chyna find their thermos in the cooler and place them on the table in the museum lunchroom. Then they go to look for their lunches. No one sees a man with red hair, moustach, and light beard and green eyes in a janitor's uniform, pick up the two thermos and put a couple of drops from a bottle in their drinks. He shakes them up to make sure it mixes well.   
  
  
  
The guy decides to get lunch from the cafeteria. He sits a couple of tables from Beth's class and waits to see the results of his actions. Right now he's just content to watch his Jade. They'll be together soon enough. He hopes she doesn't have any worse of a reaction to the drug than the hooker and dog did. He is very careful about putting only two drops in Jade's, four in the bodyguard's. .   
  
The kids finish quickly. Beth not only cleans up the area where she ate but helps Chyna and her friends clean up their areas. The green eyed janitor wants to help his Jade but he does not want to get too close to the bodyguard. She might recognize him even if Jade doesn't. He just continues to watch from a distance.   
  
  
  
The teacher tells them they're going to the Egyptian history room.  
  
  
  
The kids shout, "OKAY! Mummies!' As they follow their teachers to the next area. The green eyed man pushes a broom behind them, but he still seems to be following the children.   
  
  
  
"Why aren't they showing the effects of the drug yet? Was it enough? Maybe Jade's hiding it because she wants to continue the tour? Be patient, she'll be yours soon."   
  
  
  
The next room after the Egyptian room is called Creepy Crawlies. It's full of stuffed spiders, insects, and snakes. Beth steps hesitantly into the room. She hates all of those things. The only bugs she likes are Caterpillars, because they turn into Butterflies, Rollie pollies, and Ladybugs. She's her Grandpa Bruce's Little Ladybug.   
  
Mind you, she's not afraid of them she just doesn't like them.   
  
  
  
Just then she tells Chyna she doesn't feel good. She's sick to her stomach and is feeling very tired. This catches the green eyed man's interest. They find a security guard, who tells them she can rest in the employee's lounge. The green eyed man standing behind them can see that there is a door that leads to the outside at the other end of the room. He remembers that's where he parked his van. This could be easier than he thought. Chyna starts to feel weak herself.   
  
  
  
They close the door behind them. Chyna fights sleep but Beth lies down on a couch, and is soon fast asleep! Finally Chyna falls asleep in a chair.   
  
Across town Barbara is intent on solving the riddle of who posted her daughter's picture on the web. She did manage to connect the site to its owner through his server, early this morning. His name is John Paul Walker.   
  
  
  
She hacks into his system and finds a list of contributors to his page. It was a bit harder than getting into some home computers. He has a firewall, but still a McAfee Firewall is child's play to get into compared to the government super computers she's been in.   
  
  
  
She finds his list of regular providers of child pornography. There are several names she recognizes some she knows well sadly. There are doctors, lawyers, politicians, and even a few police officers. One name in particular catches her eye, Drake Black. Tommy Land's lawyer. He was probably the one who posted Beth's picture and the video. He was probably the friend Tommy left it with or maybe he got it from the friend.   
  
  
  
She also finds out what he pays posters per picture. There is a Special Members only section. It's hard to imagine how bad that might be compared to what she saw on the regular page. It's $ 500 dollars for 6 months, $1000 for the year.   
  
"I think he and Mr. Black will be making very large contributions to the Center for Missing and Exploited Children, the Adam Walsh Foundation, and any other groups I can think of', Barbara says to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
At the museum Beth and Chyna continue to sleep in the employee lounge. In different parts of the museum smoke bombs start going off, filling the whole area with thick choking smoke. This sets off the smoke detector. The children and teachers scramble out the door to safety. When they get outside the teachers work on calming down the students.   
  
  
  
No one seems to notice they're a child short, yet. They certainly don't see the green eyed man go in the employee lounge, close the main door and carry Beth through the back door of the employee lounge. It leads to an alley where a white van is parked. He places her tenderly in the back of the van and puts a blanket over her. He has left her jacket and book bag behind in the room. He speeds away before the fire trucks can even arrive.   
  
To be continued 


	4. Chapter 3

Bitter Memories chapter 3   
By Marcie Gore see part one for synopsis and disclaimer.   
  
The letter says Thomas Land's parole hearing will be at 2:30 PM next Monday.  
They want us to testify about the impact his crime has had on our family. They  
said it won't be necessary to bring Beth. Our testimony will be enough, I tell  
Barbara.   
  
"Good," she replies. " I don't want her to have to deal with this. Besides she  
doesn't remember anything that happened. We agreed we wouldn't volunteer any  
information about what happened, to her, until it was absolutely necessary. I'm  
afraid it may be soon."   
  
When we go to the hearing, she can visit her great Grand Pa Alfred, Uncle Tim,  
or maybe her Aunt Cassie. Why don't we just tell her it's the parole hearing  
for someone you arrested which is sort of true? I could say I'm going just to  
support you. Then again maybe she's old enough to know about the kidnapping at  
least without the gory details of course, Barbara suggests.   
Yes, maybe you're right. She's very mature for her age when it  
counts. I need to tell Bruce about the hearing too. He'll probably want to be  
there, I respond.   
  
You should call him so he can clear his calendar so to speak Barbara says.   
  
"I'll call him right now." I tell her as I dial the telephone, and take a deep  
breath while the telephone rings. Alfred is as reliable as ever even though  
he's in his 70s now. He picks up the telephone on the second ring.   
  
"Wayne Manor, may I ask who is calling? Yes, Master Richard, I'll get Master  
Bruce right away, Alfred answers.   
  
"HI, Dick, Alfred said you sounded upset. What's wrong? Are Barbara and Beth,  
OK? Are you OK?" Bruce asks with genuine concern.   
  
"YES, we're all OK physically. I knew it could happen but I wasn't really  
prepared for it. Tommy Land is up for parole. Babs and I were asked to testify  
at the hearing. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure the  
pervert ROTS IN PRISON. Will you come with us? I think your presence might send  
a message. I usually hate to trade on your powerful name but this time I think  
it'll help.   
  
"YES, I will be there. I'll do anything I can to protect my granddaughter and  
any other child, just tell me the day and time. This once I won't hesitate to  
throw my weight around," Bruce replies.   
  
The hearing is next Monday at 2:30 PM. You don't have to say anything you can  
just glare. You'll make it home in plenty of time to patrol Gotham that night  
don't worry.   
  
I'm not worried about that. In the last few years I've learned what's really  
important in my life. It's not the cape and cowl or my quest for justice. It is  
my family, Bruce tells me.   
  
I know that Bruce, and I'm sorry I said that to you. I'm a father and the angry  
young man in me still creeps in there when I'm upset or nervous. I know you  
love me and you'd do anything for me and the rest of your family.   
  
Good, I'm glad you know that son. I know you're under a lot of stress. There is  
something else bothering you besides the parole hearing isn't there?   
  
"Yes, you know about the child pornography investigation I started a few weeks  
ago, I tell Bruce.   
  
"Yes, I do son, go on," Bruce replies.   
  
"I found some pictures on a website called " Candy Land, that disturbed me even  
more than the rest. I knew the child in the pictures very well."   
  
"Beth?" was the only word Bruce could mange to say.   
  
Yes, it was Beth; they were mostly the pictures we saw at his apartment. There  
was a videotape that we didn't know about. It showed explicitly what that sicko  
did to our sweet little girl. I almost start to cry but I catch myself.   
  
"How could we have missed the video, between, you, me, the Bludhaven police  
and the FBI? How did the other pictures get on the website? Were they stolen  
from Evidence? Were there copies he made and hides? Bruce asks with as much  
anger in his voices as I've ever heard.   
"That is what I want to know Bruce, and I will find out! The video brought back  
memories for Barbara and we'd both rather stay buried. We both knew basically  
what he did to Beth, but the video spelled it out for us in bold red letters a  
foot tall.   
  
"Son, we will get to the bottom of this and make sure Thomas Land never sees  
the outside world again!'   
  
With that I tell Bruce it's time for us to help Beth get ready for bed.  
I remind myself Babs and I are going to have think of something to tell Beth  
before We ask her great granddad Alfred to pick her up and take her to Wayne  
Manor for visit. She loves visiting him but she'll wonder where we're going  
without her. I don't think we should tell her tonight though it might upset her  
at bedtime.   
  
Sunday afternoon, before the hearing, we finally get up the nerve to talk  
to Beth about the hearing. "Beth, we need to talk to you about something very  
important I tell her to sit down on the couch next to her Mom and me.   
  
"Dad, did I do something wrong? I don't remember doing anything. Whatever  
it is, I'm sorry. Did I accidentally flood the bathroom at Grandpa Bruce's  
again? I'll pay for the damages out of my allowance!" Beth says in a desperate  
voice.   
  
No, honey, you didn't do anything wrong that we know of, I laugh. You  
don't remember it but you were kidnapped when you were just one. They were men  
I arrested. They took you because they wanted to get even with me, and to get  
some money. They went to prison for a long time, but now the police are  
thinking of letting one of them out early. Mom and I are going to talk to them,  
to see if we can change their minds.   
  
When you get out of school Great grandpa Alfred will be there to pick you  
up and take to Grandpa Bruce's. Do not go with anyone else but great grand pa.  
Uncle Roy, Lian, and Uncle Tim will also be there for you to play with. Grandpa  
Bruce is going to be with us. He might talk to them too. He'll be there to  
encourage us, even if he doesn't talk to them. He loves you so much he doesn't  
want anyone who tried to take his granddaughter away from us to get out and  
possibly take any other kids away from their moms and dads.   
  
You got me away from them before they could hurt me right dad? You're  
Nightwing and Grandpa is Batman, so you could beat any bad guy! You, Mom. Grand  
pa Bruce and Grandpa Jim are going to make sure he stays in jail too, right,  
Beth asks excitedly.   
  
Yes, We found you before they could really hurt you. We're going to try  
really hard to make sure all the people who did that to you stay in prison the  
rest of their lives. No one hurts our baby and gets away with it  
  
I still can't believe she knows I'm Nightwing and Bruce is Batman. I tried  
to deny it to her, but I could tell by the way she rolled her eyes she didn't  
believe my denial. She's too smart for our own good. So far I think she's kept  
the family secret though.   
  
"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm ten! Dad, Don't I need to be there? They  
kidnapped me? I don't remember it but did they want me there and you said no?"  
  
  
"You'll always be our little girl, sorry, but that's the way it is. When  
your 40 you'll still be our baby," I tell her.   
No, sweetie they knew you were too young to remember what happened to  
you. They were afraid that seeing the guy would scare you anyway. They don't  
know how brave our little girl is. We didn't want to take any chances of you  
getting hurt; we love you, so we agreed to leave you at Grandpa Bruce's.  
Besides we thought you'd be bored there. Is that OK with you? Babs asks.   
  
Yes, I love playing with Great Grand pa Al, Oops, I mean Alfred. Uncle Tim  
and Uncle Roy are so much fun too! Lian is my best friend; I'll have fun.   
  
To be continued 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bitter Memories PG   
  
By Marcie Gore   
  
Story Synopsis: Tommy's hearing. Will he be granted parole? This part goes into details of child molestation and the mind of a molester. If that bothers you, please don't read this chapter. Otherwise the standard disclaimer applies.  
  
We met Bruce at the parole hearing at 2:10 PM the next day. We were all thoroughly searched on the way into the room. We find a seat up front. I want to look Mr. Land in the eye! My beautiful wife, and my Dad also sit up front. We won't have to say a word to let him know how we feel. I'm sure our eyes say 1000 angry words. To our surprise Babs' Dad, Jim, and Leslie show up and sit next to Bruce.   
  
Finally at exactly 2:29 the parole board files in the room,then Tommy and his lawyer. I know everyone is entitled to a lawyer but what kind of person would represent him? Mr. Land is trying to look respectable in a nice gray suit and black tie, shiny black shoes. He's still scum to me. Both of them are!   
  
Tommy and his lawyer walk past us on their way to their seats. He whispers, "Where is my Beautiful Jade? Why did you take her away from me?" His lawyer whispers something in his ear and hurries him to a table in front of the board.   
It takes everything I've got to suppress the urge to hit him; I can tell the others feel that way too. Anyway with any luck, we'll never have to see him again after the hearing.   
  
The board is called order. First Tommy's lawyer Drake Black speaks. He tells the board, "My client has participated in both group and one on one therapy sessions for sex offenders, and is making great progress. His therapist believes and I concur that my client is no longer a threat to any child. He hands Mr. Harrison the chair of the board the files from the psychiatrist.   
  
I also have 2 files from the prison doctor and the day warden in his cellblock that will show that Mr. Land does not belong in prison. The other prisoners are a grave threat to him. He has been beaten 20 times since he entered Black gate prison. He has been raped 10 of those times by 6 different prisoners. His penis was nearly severed by one inmate. He almost bleeds to death. It took 4 hours of surgery to reattach it. He had to wear a catheter for a month while the surgery healed. He hands those files to them also.   
  
I think to myself, OH Poor guy, NOT. Let the punishment fit the crime. I can barely keep myself from laughing. I have a strong feeling that would get me at least expelled from the room though.   
A woman with long black hair dressed in black, smiles wickedly in the direction of Tommy and scratches her nails down the table when Tommy turns around. No one else seems to notice the woman,   
  
If my client is not granted parole. I will file a motion to have him removed from the general population at all times. I feel this should've been done from the moment he was incarcerated at Blackgate. I rest my case.   
Another guard testifies that Tommy has attempted to contact his victim. He sent a card and gift to Beth Grayson on her 2nd birthday. He attempted to send a Valentine to her two years later. I put that and some other attempts to contact her in his file.   
  
I have not seen any real evidence that Mr.. Land has been rehabilitated in the last 9 years. The reason the prison mail office did not send the cards and letters is that someone recognized the address as the home of his victim. It reads to My Darling Jade, I will always love you. Happy Valentines Day. When someone saw him filling out the card, he tried to pretend that Jade was his girl friend from college, who had visited him in prison. It might have worked if not for two things, his file said that he took to calling Miss Grayson Jade after he 'bought' her. As I mentioned, the address was her parent's home of record.   
  
"Yes, those incidents happened 8 and 6 years ago. He has been cured of his sexual obsession since then. He hasn't sent the victim anymore gifts or cards" Drake Black counters.   
  
I finally speak up "Gentlemen my name is Richard Grayson, my wife Barbara and I would like to speak to the hearing on behalf of our minor daughter Mary Elizabeth Grayson, the victim in this case. She was not even 2 when the molestation occurred. She doesn't remember what happen but it has still had a profound effect on every member of our family. She had problems sleeping at first and was scared to be separated from us for even a minute.   
  
Next Barbara speaks, "We live with fears we never imagined before she was kidnapped. Many times when I show my little girl physical affection, I'm afraid I will accidentally trigger a buried memory of the abuse she suffered at Mr. Land's hands. She isn't allowed to walk anywhere alone because of the fear he has brought into our lives. We were protective before this but her safety became even more important after she was abducted. We hired a bodyguard that even follows her to school. This is no way for a child to have to live! I'm sure you will agree! Please keep Mr. Land in prison for our daughter's safety and for that of every other little girl that he might encounter if he were to be released. She fights back tears as she goes back to the table. I lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
" I think we have heard enough," Mr. Harrison, says. "We will read the prisoner's file and review the testimony we've heard. We will return with our decision in an hour."   
  
We pace around the room waiting for them to return. About 40 minutes later we all start to get antsy. They said they'd be back in an hour but these things take longer sometimes. Dick offers to get us some coffee. That's exactly what my nerves need. I look back and notice the woman in black runs her long claw like fingernails across the oak table like she's trying to cut it in half.   
  
Dick returns with coffee for everyone. Dick has three packs of sugar and some non-dairy creamer for himself. I take Splenda in mine. Bruce and Dad drink theirs black.   
  
We're nearly through with our coffee when the parole board files back into the room. They wear stony expressions. That's not necessarily a bad or good thing. These people are notoriously hard to read.   
  
They tell the assembled audience they have reached a decision on parole. In the case of Thomas Land parole is denied. His lawyer's request that he be separated from the general prison population is however granted.   
  
We all cheer loudly and hug each other tight. As we are leaving I notice Selena Kyle is also walking out the door. I also notice the table she just left is almost directly across from the defendant's table. She seems as pleased as we are with the results of the hearing.   
  
"Thank you for coming Selena, Bruce tells her I didn't know you were here. I must be slipping!"   
  
"So, this was the reason you said you couldn't sit with Beth when I told you about the hearing, I ask.   
  
"Yes, I wanted to make sure justice was done for our little BatKitten, the life sentence he received should mean something. I hope he and the other people who hurt Beth stay behind bars', Selena says.   
  
She'll be glad we saw her Aunt Selena, I tell her. She loves you so much. She keeps asking when you'll be her Grandma Selena? Want to handle that next time you see your grand daughter Bruce? Do my eyes deceive me or is he blushing?  
  
"Well, we better get home. WE promised Beth pizza. I guess I better get enough for Roy, Lian and all the rest too. Want to join us to celebrate, Bruce, Selena? Shall we get it from Pizza Hut or Papa John's?' Barbara asks.   
"Instead of taking the pizza and all of those people to your house, why not take just the pizzas to Wayne Manor? Alfred won't like it but if we just walk in with the pizzas, he can't say much,' Bruce says.   
  
"Good idea I'll call Beth and tell her to ask Great Grandpa Alfred to hold off on making dinner. I have a surprise for everyone. Selena you, never said if you wanted to come. We'd love you to come. You're family too," Bruce says.   
  
"Yes, I'd love to come. There are some people there I've never met, but I know they're important to Bruce. Tim and Cassandra sound like nice kids. I've heard some funny stories about Beth's Uncle Roy and her favorite cousin Lian from Beth too. It sounds like he has the appetite of a lion.'   
  
"He does at that Selena. How 're we going to afford to feed him? We might need a second mortgage just for HIS pizza! Lian's almost as bad', I laugh.   
  
"He is a growing boy', Selena chuckles.   
  
"Oh, by the way, are you coming Leslie? I'm sure someone can whip up a salad if you don't want pizza," Bruce says.   
  
"Yes, thank you, I haven't had pizza in a while. I do like it but of course they have so much fat. It will be fine just this once." Leslie replies.   
  
An hour later Bruce and the rest of us come through the front door of Wayne Manor, carrying several boxes of Papa John's Pizza. There's just about every combination of toppings you can think of. We have our hands full.   
  
All Alfred can say when he sees us are "My word   
  
I tell him, "What can I say Beth asked for pizza. We thought you'd be too tired from babysitting to think about dinner anyway. Since it was our idea we'll handle the clean up too.'  
  
"I do admit the children did keep me quite busy. I haven't had any time to plan a proper meal. If I had I'm sure one of the children would have been underfoot the whole time I was trying prepare it.'   
  
Roy must've sensed he's being talked about. Either that or he smells pizza, because he and Lian walk in just as we're setting the pizza on the table.   
  
" PIZZZA! That's enough for me but what are the rest of you going to eat?" He eyes the huge stack of large pizzas greedily. Bruce gives my friend THE LOOK. Roy tries to smile nervously.   
We have a lot of people here but isn't that too much pizza even for 12 people? There's Babs and me, Beth, You, Roy, Alfred, Jim, Selena. And Leslie. Knowing women, I don't think Babs, Leslie and Selena will eat much.   
  
Bruce tells us, "Oh by the way I invited some surprise guests to the house. They should be here any minute now.'   
  
Just then there's a knock at the door. I open it find the rest of the Titans. I've just let them in when Clark shows up. They were my surprise. They all wanted to celebrate the hearing's outcome. Bruce tells me. That was why I brought home that much pizza. We're feeding most of the crime fighting community tonight. You and I know Wally has a very rapid metabolism.   
  
Beth, Lian, and Garth's son Cerdian are heading who knows where to get into who knows what kind of mischief. I tell them we have pizza which stops them all three in their tracks.   
  
Beth challenges her uncles Roy, Wally and great uncle Clark to a Pizza eating contest. Of course Wally wins with 12 pieces of supreme pizza. Tim and Garth can't stand it they have to join the fun. Roy and Clark both eat ten pieces. Garth Eats 9 pieces of his veggie Pizza. How can he stand that stuff? Give me sausage and mushroom or pepperoni any day. Tim eats 8 1/2.  
  
Beth even manages to eat four pieces. She tries to cram two pieces in her mouth at one time, which gets her Alfred's version of THE LOOK! Where does she put it!? She's so small?   
  
The ladies try to act like they don't know us. Mine included. I'm not in the contest I'm just cheering my friends on. I'm sure Selena's glad Bruce isn't involved in this in anyway.   
  
After the contest Roy asks, "Isn't that Selena Kyle, AKA Catwoman? Is she dating someone in this room? I hope not. She is SO hot! You know how I like bad girls. I want to ask. Her out.'   
  
"Yes, that's her. I know you do .you like bad girls, good girls, any girl who's breathing and over 18.' I start to laugh.   
  
Bruce gives Roy THE LOOK, answering Roy's other question. I almost feel sorry for Roy when Bruce is around. He turns into a scared 12-year-old around Bruce. I said I ALMOST feel sorry for him. Roy's one of my best friends but most of the time it's his fault when he gets THE LOOK.   
  
"I should've known she was attached to Bats, why would she be here otherwise?" Roy whispers.   
  
"Right, buddy, and he can be territorial! Besides Beth's claimed her for this family. You wouldn't want to break Beth's heart would you?" Everyone leaves stuffed and happy at about 9:00pm. It's been a good day. For the first time in a while I feel like my family is safe.   
  
In the weeks that follow I keep the promise I made to the children whose photos I saw at the clubs. I turn over the evidence I gathered on my own to the Bludhaven PD. This gets me a spot on the joint BHPD, GPD, and F.B.I, "Crime Against Children Task Force." We manage to close down both the ABC, and Playtime clubs and a couple of others. We are also able to arrest 20 people on various child sexual abuse charges. We are still investigating 20 other individuals. We also managed to shut down several web pages and arrest the webmasters.   
  
At home life is slowly returning to normal. We're still what Beth probably sees as over protective parents though. Her bodyguard, Chyna Shiningspear still takes her to and from school when we can't. She's also an extra layer of protection in other social situations. She tries not to intrude on Beth's fun though. . She's a retired CIA agent Roy recommended, so she has to be good at blending into the woodwork. She can jump into action in a moment if Beth needs protecting. Beth's first bodyguard was a guy, but together the three of us decided that a female bodyguard could protect her in more places.   
  
Beth likes her but she doesn't really understand why she needs a bodyguard. In a way I hope she never has to find out why we're so protective. She may have to find out someday. She might want to know someday.   
  
One day almost a month after the hearing we receive a strange piece of mail. It's a thick manila envelope addressed to Officer and Mrs. Grayson. It has no return address though; the only identifying feature is a Gotham postmark. It seems it was mailed on Monday. This is Thursday. I think the fact there was no returned address made the post office suspicious.   
  
Written on official looking Blackgate stationary is the following:  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Grayson: You don't know me but I've some very important information to pass on to you. My name is Frank Morrison; I'm the 2nd shift guard on cellblock H in Blackgate. As you are aware your daughter's assailant, Thomas Land was sent there after he was convicted. In a routine search of his cell I found some things that troubled me greatly. I thought as his victim's parents you should know what I found. There are two diaries, some photos, and news clippings of your daughter.   
  
When the guard I replaced left he told me that Mr. Land had been known to hide contraband. . He never told me what kind or where he hides it. I decided that I'd thoroughly search his cell when he was out. He wouldn't know I was coming so he couldn't get rid of it or find new hiding places. I found the things in this envelope behind some loose bricks.   
My processor, Larry Valence, was fired for allegedly taking bribes. I figure that had to be the reason Mr. Land was able to hide so much. Before I read his file I didn't know what crime he was locked up for. I think the things I found show that he is still obsessed with Beth Grayson. I warn you the diaries are the most troubling things I have ever read. I have marked the pages I want you to read in particular. They show why I fear for your family if he is ever paroled or escapes. I'm sure I have your full cooperation in preventing either of these events from occurring. Sincerely, Franklin Morrison.   
  
First we take the diaries out of the envelope. . There are two, a red, and blue one. We try to prepare ourselves for what might be in them.   
  
The blue diary with gold lettering seems to have nothing incrementing in it. It seems to be the type of journal that the inmates and other people undergoing therapy keep. . We skim it.   
  
I'm almost afraid to open the red one. The man in the letter said the diaries were disturbing. The blue wasn't bad, so he must have meant the red one. I'm afraid of what he may have written about Beth.   
  
The red one is worse!   
  
July 12, its Beth's birthday, I wish I were with her. I'd be able to give her an even better present than the dress I sent her. I can't wait to see her again. I just know I'll be out soon. I hope she's wearing the green pinafore when I see her again. It's not as pretty as the frilly green dress I saw her in the first time. That's probably in police evidence though. I hope she got it, but her parents probably saw whom it was from and wouldn't give it to her. I hate them, ok I never even met her mother but her Dad Robocop, and Batman took her away from me so I have the right to hate them. We came so close to being together forever, if we hadn't been found. I was videotaping her while she was with me. I had hoped she'd want to see it later, I WAS SO HAPPY. I just know we're soul mates. She was so scared I could tell. I never would have hurt her though. The police didn't get the video. I hide it in a secret panel in our bedroom. I only told one friend. He promised to keep it for me till I'm released. .   
  
I feel like punching a big hole in the wall! Barbara looks like she's going to be sick. If the next couple of entries get worse, we both might throw up.   
  
These next two entries were written on Wednesday April 23 and Thursday April 24. I've been looking at the pictures and articles I've saved of my beautiful Jade. I've cut them out of Gotham newspapers. There are pictures of her winning spelling bees and science fairs in the "School Days," section of the paper. I also have them from the society pages, of her at "grown up parties with the Graysons. I got others from different papers from different states and even different countries. It's amazing how well known the Wayne and Grayson names are all over the world. It must be so hard for my Jade to live such a public life. Well, soon we'll be together again and have all the privacy we want to make love and whatever else we want to do,   
  
May 19, I've been looking at photographs of Jade. She's grown so much since I last saw her. She's still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's older than I'm usually attracted to, but as I said when we first met, I'll love her forever. I still can't believe I conned that PI into believing that I was Jade's father who lost all custody and visitation rights when my wife and I divorced before I went to prison. He thinks I'm in prison for robbery.   
  
His agency's detectives took pictures of her on vacations. There are pictures of her at Disney World, on cruises, and on the beach. Her parents are not only cruel for keeping us apart but apparently dumb! He's a police officer and she's the daughter of Gotham's police commissioner and they didn't even notice that some strangers taking their daughter's picture!   
  
She looks so beautiful in a swimsuit! Once she and I are together again I can't wait to take her on vacation to an island or beach or somewhere. I want to get her the Beauty and the Beast two-piece swimsuit I saw in a catalogue. I have to think of a plan!   
  
May 25, I finally got a parole hearing! I see the board this Monday! I managed to convince my shrink, I was sane! He told me at our last session that he was going to give the board a favorable report! There was never anything wrong with me. My relationship with Jade is perfectly natural. I only consented to therapy because I knew there was chance I could be released early. I can't take the abuse from the other inmates any more! I just want to be with Jade!   
  
May 26, I have a plan to rescue Jade from those horrible Graysons! How could social climbing phonies like them possibility love Jade as much as I do? I think I saw huge bruises on my beautiful girl in some of the pictures! Don't all parents beat their kids? Besides I think her father is jealous of the relationship she and I share. That's why they never let her have the gift I sent. When I get out first I'll find a place for us to live. We can't go back to my old apartment. They know where that is.   
  
Then I'm going to rent a van using cash, so I won't leave a paper trail. I will rescue her as soon as possible after I get out, either when she's going to or from school. I hope she remembers me and I don't scare her. If for some reason she doesn't remember or she doesn't want to go with me for some other reason. I may have to us the drug Danny and Rick gave me. Then I'll grab her and put her in the back of the van. I don't want to have to drug her but I will if I have to. It's for her own good as well as mine. If the bodyguard they hired after they took Jade back tries to stop me I'll kill him with my bare hands or shoot him with my gun.   
If that plan doesn't work, I will go with plan B. I will find a way around the security system that they surely have at their home. Once I get in I will take Jade home with me. If the Grayson's try to stop me ,I will shoot them. I will walk through their blood to Jade's room. We'll go though her bedroom window to the van. I may have to drug her ,especially if she hears the gunshots. Once we're together, she'll forget her horrible former life . We'll be so happy. I'll be her hero.   
  
Neither of us can stand to read anymore, we may read some more later though. I know he's in prison, hopefully for life but we need to know how this man's mind functions in case the worst happens.   
  
Suddenly Babs looks like she's going to be sick. She races to the bathroom. I help her deal with her sick stomach. Then I start losing it myself.   
  
After we clean ourselves up we look through the pictures. There are shots of Beth in some of our most private family moments. It makes me sick to think that there was a detective following our baby and sending the pictures back to that twisted man! He is obviously still obsessed with her. I thank God, he's going to be in prison for life. He'll never touch her again!   
  
We hold each other and try to calm our nerves. The door bells rings. I open the door to my father in law standing there looking furious, worried and somber all at once. He says, "Sit down I have some disturbing news for you both."   
  
That doesn't sound good at all I think as I let him in.   
TBC 


	6. Chapter 5

Bitter Memories chapter 5   
  
By Marcie Gore   
  
I don't know how to put this so I'll just go ahead and say it. Thomas Land escaped from Blackgate Prison about 2 hours ago, Jim tells us. Barbara and I gasp audibly. Then Barbara starts to cry. I put my arms around her and try to comfort her.  
  
Jim continues, "He was apparently on laundry detail. He snuck on the back of the truck taking it to be cleaned. They believe he hijacked the truck and forced the driver to drive him off the prison grounds. I don't know how he did that. He probably made a knife somehow. You know a spoon can be as good as a knife with some alterations.   
  
The warden of Blackgate informed the police forces in neighboring towns of Tommy's escape. They won't stop looking until they find him, between the BHPD and everyone else looking for him he won't get far. I've given all of my officers his picture too. I somehow doubt he's still in the area. He's probably on his way out of the state as we speak. I'd be careful anyway.   
  
Barbara tells her Dad I'm still afraid he may still be near here. All three of us know that most escapees are caught within 48 hours, and they are usually found at their old haunts. We're all afraid Tommy will beat the odds and stay at large longer.   
  
We received something in the mail today that makes us think he's still obsessed with Beth. The letter was supposedly from a guard at Blackgate. There were two diaries and some photos of Beth a PI he hired to follow Beth and us sent him.   
  
Do you still have the letters and diaries? I want to check out their origin. If they're are really his diaries and as bad as you say they are as you say, and I don't doubt they are, Beth is still in great danger as long as Land remains free. Where is Beth? It's late, is she asleep here, or is she at a friends house?   
  
She's in bed here. I don't know what we're going to tell her. She knows about the kidnapping but not about Land or what did to her, I tell Jim.   
  
"We'll have to tell her something soon. Should we still let her go on the field trip to the museum next week? If we don't we'll pass on our fear to her. It should be safe. All of the Teachers in her grade are going. Chyna can go with her, I continue.   
  
Yes, here are the diaries, the letter, and the pictures. We didn't look over the blue diary too thoroughly but it seems to be the kind of diary that therapists have their patients keep. The red diary is the one that's going keep me up at night for a long time. He wrote in detail about his obsession with our little girl. He also described his plans to kidnap our daughter, even if he has to kill anyone who'd try to protect her. That includes her bodyguard Chyna Shiningspear and us Barbara tells her father.   
  
I can see by the look on my father in laws face, he's unnerved by what we've said. He's doing his best to cover it though. He's the police commissioner but he's not just here as a police official, he IS emotionally involved, no matter how he may try not to be. In that way he's so like Bruce.   
  
He tells us I'm going to call Blackgate and see if they know anything about one of their employees sending a letter and package to your address. I'll also have it dusted for fingerprints. That and a handwriting analyzes will tell us if these are really Mr. Land's diaries. I know you could do all of this in the BHPD labs or the Batcave, but I want the two of you to concentrate on protecting Beth. You can tell her; her Grand Pa Jim came by and said he loved her. Give her a kiss for me. He gives Barbara a hug before he leaves.   
  
  
  
The next day in the other part of town a man with dark brown hair and green eyes and a full beard the same shade fills out an application for a landscaper at the upscale private Henderson Heights Elementary School in one of Bludhaven's best neighborhoods. He watches intently as some fourth graders are headed to lunch. He locks eyes with one little girl with long black hair for a second then returns to his papers.   
  
  
  
The secretary says, "You know the guy who usually does our landscaping is in the hospital. He was mugged and beaten badly. It's such a shame. Everyone here likes him Mr. Lance. the teachers and students alike. This is a temporary job but the pay is good. If you get this job you won't see the children much, but they are sweet kids, not stuck up. They do talk to staff members not just their teachers. Like I said they're mostly good kids but kids can be curious. If they get in the way when you're working tell a teacher or me and I'll get the principal Mrs. Brandon. They could get hurt you know as well as annoying you.'  
  
  
  
This makes the young man smile. He signs his name George L. Thomson. Then he hands them the results of a background check from Davis Temporary Employment Services. It says he has no criminal record. except a couple of traffic tickets.  
  
  
  
Your background check and references seem good. I'm not the one who makes the decision though of course. You should hear something by the end of the week, Mr. Thomson, the secretary tells him.   
  
  
  
He walks out of the school to his beat up blue 90 Chevy. He tells himself Tommy I think you're going to pull this off! You're as good as back with Jade. No one can stop you. She and every one else will love Mr. Thompson.   
  
I can't believe I got to see her today. She just walked by me. She didn't see me. It's not time for her to see me yet though.   
  
  
  
She looked so beautiful in that little blue dress. As good as she looks in green; I love her in blue also. That reminds me I need to get some new clothes for her. There's no way I could get her clothes from her Parent's house.   
  
  
  
Anyway she needs new clothes for her new start. I want to get some new toys for her too, maybe a Playstation, or a Gameboy, a couple of Barbies? I should get some toys for us to use together too.   
  
  
  
Now, that I have a new social security number. I can get my friend to make a new ID for myself and Jade. I'm glad I still have those big Swiss and off shore bank accounts. The cops seized my other assets I'll have enough to get the things we need to start over, and have enough for us to live on for a long time. I won't have to work after we leave town together. She'll be able live a life style close to what she's used to. Thank you Mom and Dad!  
  
  
  
First thing I'll do is call my old friend Tony Kirkland, he was released from prison a month before I released MYSELF. I need to get some more documents. He's already gotten me a social security card under the name George L Thomson. I can't go anywhere under the name Tommy Land. I need to think of a permanent disguise. I may have to keep it up even if we move to another country. I may even have to change Jade's name first and last. Maybe I'll call her Raven for her beautiful black hair.   
  
  
  
She gets more beautiful each time I see a new picture. Her hair is longer than it was when we met. I love seeing her hair in braids or curls. Those beautiful green eyes are the same though. Her eyelashes are still long and dark. Grown women would kill to have eyelashes like hers but they aren't made up.   
  
  
  
She's completely natural. She's got a sweet child like body, although she's taller. I hear she's taking self-defense. I'm just glad it hasn't ruined her figure. . She's still as delicate and feminine as before.   
  
  
  
Her having had self-defense may be a problem. As much as I hate to I may have to drug her if she fights me when I try to take her with me. She hasn't seen me in awhile so she might actually be scared. I talked to another guy in prison who has similar interests. He said I should tie her up or handcuff her. I'd never do that to Jade thought.   
  
  
  
OH, I need something to test the drug. It's been a long time since I got it. Maybe it's still strong enough. I never opened it. I only want enough to knock her and that blasted bodyguard out for a while. I don't want to mess up her mind permanently.   
  
  
  
"I just remembered what he said about the drug. He said I should test it on a small animal like a cat or dog, if I didn't trust his word it was safe. I'll get one at the pound or humane society. If it lives and is healthy I'll give it to Jade as a pet. It'll have to be a small or medium size one, close to Jade's size. It needs to be a calm one I don't want to be mauled in the process. Besides if I'm going to give it to Jade it'll need to be good-natured, Tommy says to himself.   
  
  
  
What about the body guard? I'll figure out how to handle him when I know more about him. If I chose to drug him, I'll get a homeless guy to test it on. There's plenty of those around. Maybe I'll pay the guy if he lives. It's not that I care about overdosing him or the bodyguard. If I under dose him he'll wake up and try to stop me. Then again I could shoot him depending on where I decide to act.   
  
I need to find a way to thank Danny and Rick for helping me find my Jade whenever they get out. I hear Rick has a thing for Jade's Mother. Maybe I'll leave her alive and help him get her later. Then we'll both have the person of our dreams. I'll give Danny the money to Start over somewhere else.   
  
  
  
IF I have to do it at her house I'll just kill Mr. Grayson and kidnap his wife and give her to Rick. How much can that crippled witch fight anyway? She's in a wheelchair. Then again I don't know when they'll get out. Anyway I'll think of a way to pay them back for introducing me to the love of my life.   
  
  
  
Her Granddads might be a problem too. One is one of the richest guys in the world. The other's the police commissioner of Gotham City. I just know Wayne used his influence to keep me from getting paroled. I can't kill them though, it would look suspicious, if they both died not long after Grayson did. If I don't get rid of them somehow they'd never give up looking for Jade.   
  
  
  
He's still thinking about his options when the phone rings. I got the job? You want me on Monday? I'll be there at 800 Am on the dot. Thank you sir.   
  
  
  
I'm on my way Jade. We'll be together soon! No one will separate us this time. Tommy says to himself. 


	7. Chapter 6

Bitter Memories Chapter 6   
  
By Marcie Gore   
  
  
  
At 7:30 am Chyna drops off Beth at the School. She stays around and watches her charge talk to her friends and run around playground The bodyguard doesn't leave the children until the school bell rings and they all go inside. Her parents don't feel it's necessary for Chyna to go to the classroom with Beth. The Teachers can watch her at school.   
  
" One of you're parents or me will be here to pick you up at 3:30. Your mom told me to tell you to start your homework while you wait, if you can. Remember if we're a little late picking you up one of us will be there. Don't go with anyone else, no matter who they are or what they tell you. The only exception would be one of your grand pa or "Uncle Tim." Aunt Cassandra or Great Uncle Clark. They'd be the one to come if there's an emergency.   
  
  
  
"I know who I can go with and who I can't. You, Mom, or Dad has told me everyday since the first day of kindergarten Chyna. I'll see you after school," Beth says with a big smile. As she walks to her classroom.   
  
  
  
"Oh yes you know the people you can go with, Uncle Roy, Aunt Donna, etc. by now." Chyna laughs and smiles back at the little girl as she walks to the car.  
  
Beth's such a great kid being around her makes me want to have kids myself. You have plenty of time you just turned 30. This is the best assignment I've had since I became a bodyguard. I can see why Roy was so careful who he recommended to the Graysons. He said they'd been friends for years, since he and Mr. Grayson were both wearing short pants, she thinks to herself  
  
  
  
Beth is blessed to have so many loving "aunts and uncles" I was an only child like Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, so my friends became my family too. It's too bad working for the CIA made me lose touch with most of them, Chyna thinks to herself as she drives away.   
  
  
  
Beth's class goes out to morning recess at 10:30 A.M As she plays on the blacktop, the new landscaper George Thomson, clips hedges around the playground area. He smiles warmly at the little dark haired girl.   
  
  
  
If Beth knew the lustful thoughts going on in the head of the seemly harmless brown haired/green eyed landscaper she would be very scared indeed.   
  
  
  
"My name's Mr. Thomson I just started working here this morning. I was supposed to go to work at 8 but I wanted to go early so I could see what the school looks like. I saw you with that pretty lady this morning. Is she your Mom? She doesn't look like you much. You're very pretty by the way. What's your name?"  
  
  
  
"Thank you sir, my name's Beth Grayson. I'm in 4th grade. No she isn't my Mom, Sir. She's a family friend. She offered to take me to school cause Mom wasn't feeling good. My dad had an early shift. He's a police officer. His job is so cool. He keeps kids like me safe."  
  
  
  
He thinks to himself, she doesn't look like a family friend. She looks like she might be Jade's bodyguard. The bodyguard I was so scared of is a woman. I still think I should put her to the test. I know just the person to administer the test. I'll call him when I get home.   
  
  
  
It's so hard being so close to Jade without being able to touch her. That will change soon. First I need to find out how tough this Chyna is.   
  
  
  
The principal Mrs. Brandon interrupts their conversation, saying, "Mr. Thomson please get back to work. In the future please keep any conversations with the children to a minimum."   
  
  
  
"YES Ma'am. I'll remember that. He mutters, "Witch," under his breath as Mrs. Brandon walks away. Then he at least pretends to go back to work trimming hedges. Then the bell rings and Beth and her class line up to go back to class.   
  
  
  
After lunch Tommy is mowing the lawn near Beth's classroom. He pretends he's having trouble keeping the mower going which gives him an opportunity to watch Beth for a couple of minute through a window in her first floor class room. He has so many plans for them.   
  
  
  
For the next few days he watches Beth at school and fantasies. He learns as much he can about Chyna from observing her when she picks up Beth and eavesdropping on their conversations when he's close enough.   
  
  
  
About a week after he starts work at Beth's school he puts part two of his plan into action. Tommy says to Chyna. May I ask your name? I've been noticing you for the last week. You're so lovely. I've talked just a bit to your little passenger. Her name is Beth right? She says you're a family friend. How long have you known them?   
  
"My name is Chyna Shiningspear. I've known the Graysons as a couple since Beth was about five I knew her mom in college and used to date a friend of both of theirs I take Beth to and from school when both of them are busy. Her Mom's had the flu the last couple of weeks," Chyna tells him. Her story is mostly true in a way.   
  
  
  
"I bet it gets tiring driving her to school every day. Oh by the way my name is George Thomson, I do yard work here, I'm supposed to be a temporary worker though. The regular guy's in the hospital recovering from an accident. I hope you don't think I'm being too forward but do you run or jog or anything? You seem to be in good shape."   
  
  
  
"It does get tiring sometimes, especially getting up early enough to get Beth to school in the morning. Beth's a sweet kid so I enjoy our time together. My job starts at nine anyway; I do consulting for Wayne Enterprises," Chyna says   
  
  
  
"Yes, I run in the afternoons, usually around five in Rosalind Park. Do you? OH, I get it you're trying pick me up," she say with a sly smile.   
  
  
  
"Am I that transparent? He laughs still trying to sound love struck. Would you like to meet me there at five, Miss Shiningspear? Mine is the old beat up blue Chevy. We'll meet at the entrance of the park. Does that sound ok, my lady?"   
  
  
  
"Yes, it does. You may call me Chyna. May I call you George? I'll see you about 5 then."   
  
  
  
"Yes, I think we should be on first names basis. Who knows maybe we'll become regular running partners or more? ," He says with wink.   
  
  
  
After they drive away Tommy says to himself, "Sorry to use you like this lady but the truth is I'm more interested in the beauty in the passenger seat than you. I like mine a bit younger."  
  
  
  
When he gets home he places a phone call to an old friend. Joey, would you like a job? There's someone I'd like you to test the fighting abilities of. We'll be running at Rosalind park around 5:00 PM today.  
  
  
  
I think this person is the bodyguard of that little girl I told you about. I don't want you to be as rough on the bodyguard as you were the gardener last week. I still want it to look a mugging though. This bodyguard is a girl. Does that bother you? If it does I'll try one of my other less chivalrous contacts. It doesn't? , Good there's 2 grand in it for you if you do it and don't leave any evidence I was involved.   
  
  
  
"She is real tall almost 6ft I'd say. She has long curly reddish blonde hair and green eyes. She's pretty muscular too. Think you can handle the job? Thanks I knew I could count on you. If it turn you on you can cop a feel, but I want to see what I'll be up against when I decide it's time to reclaim Jade for my own."   
  
  
  
"OH yea to make it look good "mug" me too. You can hit me a couple of times, not too hard though, just enough make it look real. I'll be carrying a fanny pack with my wallet and maybe a walk man. You should make a grab for it. That goes for anything my "date" might have too. You still have the Ski Mask from the last time? You'll need it this time too."  
  
"After this one I want you to take the money from the two jobs you've done and resettle somewhere else. If you need anymore, within reason just phone me or email me and I'll send it. See yea soon," he laughs then hangs up the phone.  
  
  
  
As he prepares for his run with Chyna he runs his fingers through his bushy beard, and his newly lightened hair The dye job is holding up well. Next he puts in some eye drops. The colored contacts are making them itchy and watery. They're starting to get red. He doesn't want anything to happen that might help anyone to see through disguise. He grabs his sunglasses and Walkman and leaves for the park.   
  
  
  
"George," meets her at the entrance of the park as he promised to at 5pm exactly. They start out walking then go into a jog. He flirts with her along the way trying to sound convincing. He tells her she looks beautiful in her baby blue work out clothes. He fingers her ponytail and tells her she looks really cute with her hair up.   
  
  
  
He notices she's not wearing headphones like he is. It must be a product of her bodyguard training. She wants to be fully aware of her surroundings at all times. This could make the testing even more interesting and useful. She'll probably be able to act quickly.   
  
  
  
Suddenly a man in a dark blue mask and dark clothes hits him in the mouth then in the stomach; his punches aren't as hard as they're designed to look to her. He grabs Tommy's Walkman and fanny pack. Tommy swings at their attacker several times and misses then falls to the ground.   
  
  
  
Then the mugger turns his attention to Chyna. He grabs her fanny pack and pushes her to the ground. When he's trying kiss her she is able to get her balance and kick him in the groin. He tries to grab her bag again and she punches the attacker in stomach. He drops their stuff and runs toward the woods. Everyone involved will probably have some major bruises and black eyes.   
  
  
  
"George hugs her and tells her," it's going to be ok.  
  
  
  
He thinks to himself, she isn't going to make my rescue of Jade easy. I may have to drug her too. How do I do that though? She's not easy to sneak up on? I have an idea. I'll test it on a lady of the night. Even if the drug They gave me is too strong. I'll be doing Gotham a favor getting rid of at least one hooker I'll just use something different on Beth and maybe Chyna if I'm feeling merciful.   
  
"We need to report this to the police although we didn't see his face. He had on gloves so there were no fingerprints. They may not do anything Because we got our stuff back and don't have a good description. Still it wouldn't hurt to try," Chyna says to him.   
  
  
  
"If it won't do any good why go to the police? Let's just forget about it. Neither of us was hurt badly. We got our stuff back," "George," says.   
  
  
  
"It can be a crime to not report a crime to the police. Besides there may be other victims out there. If some of the other victim's attack's MO's match, they might remember some detail we missed. He might've said something to then or his mask slipped," Chyna tells him.   
  
  
  
"I remember reading that an employee at Beth's school was mugged also. Is he the guy you replaced temporarily? You said he was in an accident. I guess that is all they told you," she continues.   
  
  
  
"Well, I guess we should go to the police then. . After that I have some things I need to take care of after we do that though. I'd like to be with you to make sure you're alright but since I need to go take care of my business we should take separate cars to the police station." Tommy lies.   
  
  
  
They go to the nearest police precinct, where they tell the desk sergeant their story. They're told to sit and wait for their turn to fill out a report. Finally it's their turn. As they suspected they're told there's not much the police can do but they'll try. After that they go their separate ways   
  
  
  
As he's leaving Tommy thinks to himself this stage of my plan went well. I went to the cop house and no one recognized me. It's amazing what some cheap colored contact lenses, hair dye and not shaving for a few days can do. If I can fool the police and the bodyguard I can fool anybody. Jade will be mine soon! Now I need a dog and a hooker. I should get the dog first ladies like I need don't come out in force till after sundown.   
  
  
  
He goes to the Gotham Pound and looks at the animals available. "I have to guess how much Jade weights now. This one is way too small. This one would only be good if I were practicing to drug Robocop. All of these dogs look sick or mean. Neither of these traits would make them good test subjects. I think I should go to Humane Society. I want to give the dog to Jade after I'm finished with it; I will not give her a defective dog!  
  
  
  
Next he goes to the Humane Society. He asks a man working with some dogs which ones are good with women and kids. He wants to give one to his girlfriend who's very petite one. There's also a ten-year-old girl on my street that would love to play with it. He needs a breed that's about the little girl's size. . "I don't want my girl getting hurt by it either so it should have energy but not overwhelm her," he tells the behind the counter.   
  
  
  
The man suggests a Springier Spaniel among other breeds. He tells Tommy, "We have one that's about a year old named Amigo. He's been fixed and given his shots already, he's in very good health and paper-trained. You might have to help him relearn to use the paper in a new environment though if you take this particular dog. The only reason the previous owner had to give him up was they had to move to a place that didn't allow pets. They brought him in last week. They had a child about your neighbor's age. She was heartbroken having to give him up."  
  
  
  
'George' asks him to bring it out. He wants to check out. Then he asks how big do they get? Do they bite?  
  
  
  
"They get to be about 60 pounds so this one is almost fully-grown. No they aren't known as biters and this one has been an angel since he got here. I was thinking of taking him home to my kids," he says as he brings him out.   
  
  
  
It's a beautiful animal, tan and white. It seems healthy. It has big browns eyes and a coat with a healthy shine. It's tail is wagging like a fan. It bounces as it walks. It stops when it gets close to. Tommy. Does it sense the evil in Tommy?   
  
  
  
Tommy tells the man. "I'll take it! My girl will love it. She's been begging for a dog. before we get married This one seems like it'll fit in our little family."   
  
  
  
After Tommy pays his fees he herds the reluctant canine into his car for the ride to his apartment When they get there Tommy puts some old newspapers in the corner of the Laundry room. He tells the dog in a loud voice, "This is where you do your business nowhere else. Understand?"   
  
  
  
Tommy looks in the refrigerator for something to feed him. Finally He finds some hamburger meat that's a couple of days from going bad. He only gives him a bit. You get more at TEST time. He pats him and sticks a bowl of water in front of him. Tommy thinks, "I hope I don't OD this dog, Jade would really like him"   
  
  
  
Before looking for a lady to test it on, Tommy starts to think he's not sure he can trust the drug Danny and Rick gave him close to ten years ago. He decides he'll look for a dealer selling one of the so-called, "date rape drugs."   
  
He meets a dealer in Crime Alley who says he just happens to have some on him, in fact he has a couple of types, GHB and other well known types. There's a new one he highly recommends called ",Erotic sleep." "The only side effect he knows about is it makes the user sick to their stomach before they pass out. Just make sure you put it in a drink or food. I wouldn't try putting it in an alcoholic drink. Your bed partner might not wake up ever. You want it in liquid or solid?" the dealer asks   
  
  
  
"I think liquid would work best. Does it have any taste or odor? I know most don't. I don't want the ladies to taste it. Is there any age it shouldn't be used on?," Tommy asks.  
  
"Yes, it's tasteless and odorless. Why do you want to know about ages? You some kind of freak? It's not my business anyway. To each his own," the dealer asks.   
  
"You've never had the wrong person drink the soda? I just don't want to get the chair if a kid accidentally drinks my Mickey and she dies." Tommy lies  
  
  
  
"I guess if you're using it on a kid just use a tiny bit. Four drops for an adult two for a kid I'd say."   
  
  
  
Tommy hands the dealer $200 dollars and gets a small bottle with a dropper in return. He tells Tommy. "You should get 4 to 6 servings out of this bottle. You need more of it or anything else here's my card."   
  
  
  
He heads out to the streets to look for test subject number 2. He drives his beat up blue Chevy up and down the streets of Gotham's red light district. He has no idea what he's looking for. He's never been interested in grown women. He reminds himself he's not picking up a woman for traditional reasons. She's going to be a test subject only. It doesn't matter what she looks like just so she's close to the size of the bodyguard.   
  
  
  
He looks at the variety of women the streets of Gotham has to offer. None seem right. Most of them are too short or not muscular enough. Finally he sees a woman who looks about 6ft tall and has an athletic build. She has long black hair and green eyes just like Jade.  
  
  
  
If she were younger she'd actually turn him on. She's dressed in Baby doll style dress and ribbons in her hair which is carefully groomed. . She has on black patent leather shoes. Still she's too grown up for him, somewhere between 16-20. It looks like she hasn't been on the streets long. She still looks healthy and well nourished. He opens his car window and asks the woman, "Are you available tonight? What's your price? What's your name?"  
  
"I'm all yours tonight for the right prices sexy," she purrs. "$200 an hour. If it even matters, my name's Tabby, short for Tabitha, but you can call me anything you want! I'll be any person, any age you want."   
  
  
  
"Tabby, that's a pretty name. Want to go to the hotel across the street and party? We can have something to eat or drink. If you like I'll pay for the whole night at the hotel. I bet you could use a rest. If you have a quota I'll pay you what you usually make in a night, if you tell me what that is. I might even pay you more, if you're good. I'll tire you out I'm sure," Tommy says with a wicked smile.   
  
  
  
"You have a deal mister," she says. With that he opens the car door to let his prey in. 


	8. Chapter 7

Bitter Memories Chapter 7   
  
By Marcie Gore   
  
  
  
Jim comes to the house with some information on the letter and other things we got in the mail. I learn later that Tommy was picking up a hooker at that very moment. He tells us that the guard denied writing the letter and sending the stuff. If he had found anything like the things we received, he would've sent them to the warden, not directly to us.   
  
  
  
He said the writing on the envelope looks that of Tommy's former cellmate Billy Bob 'Bubba' Yokum He's a convicted bank robber sentenced to 15 to 20. I thought if they're right about who sent it, why would he do that? I know pedophiles are very low on the prison food chain but why would he want to show his loathing for Land that way?   
  
  
  
I had the diaries tested for fingerprints. Besides yours and Dick's, I found Land's of course. And his cellmates. They were also on the letter and envelope. This seems to confirm that you did receive his real diary and that his cellmate sent it to you.   
  
  
  
Have you told Beth about what Land did to her as a baby and that he's escaped? As hard as it will be to do, if you haven't you'll need to for her safety soon! Do you want me here when you tell her, to reassure her that we'll catch him soon?   
  
  
  
I know you hired a bodyguard but would you like me to place some officers at her school till he's caught? I'll put all my officers on it if you want. She's my only grandchild; I'd do anything for her. Besides I want her to know her Granddad Bruce isn't the only one who can protect her. He may have billions but I have the Gotham police force at my command.   
  
  
  
Dad, I know we should tell Beth, she's probably old enough to understand, but I just don't know how to tell her. We've been putting it off since the parole hearing. She does know she was abducted as a toddler. What if knowing more happened than we told her at first scares her more than it helps? What if she resents us for not telling her sooner? Babs asks.   
  
  
  
All valid questions, Barbara. But what if you don't tell her? How will she react when she finds out? And I'm rather sure she will, even if Land is caught in the next 5 minutes. . She needs to know about the danger Land represents so she can be extra careful around strangers. The bodyguard may not be there every time she's needed. Is the bodyguard, going on the field trip to the museum?   
  
  
Yes, she will especially while he's still on the loose. She doesn't normally stay on the campus with Beth when she takes her, but she's agreed to go on the fieldtrip with her. Barbara and I wanted to go but we both had things we had to do. Her teacher knows about the Tommy situation, his picture is on file at the school too, I say to my father in law.   
  
  
  
Good it sounds like you have all the bases covered I still think you need to tell Beth soon. May I look in on her before I go? I know she's asleep. I won't disturb her. By the way how is she doing in school, Jim asks   
  
  
  
Yes you may look in on her. She's doing great in school. She's making all A's and has lots of friends. Her teacher seems to like her too. She wants to go out for Cheerleading. She's still taking after school Karate. And dance We're so proud of her Babs tells her Dad.   
  
  
  
Jim goes to Beth's room gazes lovingly at his sleeping granddaughter. The light in the hallway illuminates the white walls and pink curtains. She looks so sweet in her white bed with soft pink sheets. Her stuffed toys are all around her Bruce the bear and sometimes Eleanor the elephant still share her bed, even if she's too grown up to 'need' them she insists. She gets more beautiful each time he sees her.' She may have her Dad's hair but he thinks she has her Mom's eyes and face shape. He creeps out without waking her.   
  
  
  
Across town George, AKA Tommy and his friend for the night are checking into the Red Bull Motel in one of the worst parts of town. It's the kind of motel that doesn't care if you check in as Mr. and Mrs. Smith or as Miss Hooker and Mr. John. The only thing they care about is if you have the $50 an hour or $ 200 for the night. Tommy pays the desk clerk two one hundred-dollar bills for the night.   
  
  
  
They go to room 21 which is nothing to write home about. The furniture, what little there is of it, all has chunks out of the wood all over and flaking paint. There's a stale smell in the air.   
  
  
  
Tabby asks, Why don't we get started? Want to treat me like your little girl? Does Daddy want a massage?   
  
  
  
That sounds good Tommy lies. Would you like something to drink first? I think I saw a soda machine in the hall. What would you like? Remember you're a little girl, so no beer, he laughs.   
  
  
  
" I am thirsty. I haven't had anything to drink or eat in hours. I've been busy. How about a Sprite?" Tabby says.   
  
  
  
You must be hungry. I'll see if there's a snack machine. I may get something too. Want something Salty like Chips or sweet? I think I could go for something sweet.   
  
Me too, what was your name again, George? Tabby asks.  
  
  
  
Yep, it's George. I know yours is Tabby or Tabitha, but can I call you Jade. You look like a Jade to me. You have beautiful green eyes. You also remind me of a girl I know called Jade.   
  
  
  
Sure whatever you're the customer Jade is a pretty name. So were you in love with this Jade?   
  
Yes, I was, still am I guess, her parents thought I was too old for her. They spilt us up, George tells her.   
  
  
  
He goes to get his test subject a Sprite and a Honeybun. He gets himself a Coke and Snickers bar. Luckily they're in bottles so he opens them both,   
  
  
  
He'll tell her he was just being nice opening hers for her. He slips about four drops of Erotic Sleep in her drink. She might not finish her honey bun before she suddenly has the urge to take a nap. She can always finish it for breakfast he laughs.   
  
  
  
He tells her why don't we sit and eat on the bed? He pulls back the bedspread unleashing an odor worse than the one that greeted them when they arrived. The sheets are gray and stained with who knows what they were probably pure white at one time. He sits down next to the young woman.   
  
  
  
They eat and talk for a few minutes. Finally she takes several big drinks of her Sprite. Tommy looks at his watch. He makes a mental note she started drinking the spiked drink at 10:30 p.m. She starts trying seduce him. She unbuttons his shirt and kisses him. He reluctantly kisses her back. She starts to take her clothes off. She's down to her black bra and panties when the spiked drink seem to start kicking in. She looks like she doesn't feel well. She's getting pale and starts to yawn.   
  
  
  
He acts concerned do you feel ok? If not why don't you just rest. We can finish this tomorrow. .   
  
  
  
She admits, I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. I'm starting to feel sleepy too. I think I need some sleep. Sorry, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'll be worth the wait Handsome. I won't charge you anymore. It's not your fault I started feeling sick.   
  
  
  
Tommy puts a trashcan next to the bed in case she throws up. The dealer said she wouldn't; she'd just get nauseous but drugs effect different people in different ways. I don't want to have to clean up the results.   
  
  
  
"I think I'll get some rest too, "George" says. Just nudge me if you need me. I hope you feel better soon. "  
  
  
  
At about midnight he notices his bed partner is fast asleep. He checks to make sure her vital signs are ok. He doesn't care about the woman but if he's going to give it to his sweet Jade, he wants to make sure it's safe. Her breathing and heartbeat seem ok. Now to see how long the woman sleeps, he hopes it'll make the bodyguard sleep long enough for him to get far away with his love.   
  
  
  
Tommy hears her moan at 5:30 am. She turns over almost knocking him out of the bed. He asks, Feeling better beautiful?   
  
  
  
Yes, but I think I'll sleep a couple of more hours, unless you're ready to go at it now, you little devil, she laughs still trying to seduce him while she's half asleep, She's a pro aright.   
  
  
  
Sorry babe, I just remembered I have something to do early. Besides I decided you're a bit too old for me I prefer the real Jade, but you can sleep as long as you like. I paid for the whole night. I don't have to remind you that checks out time's noon though do I? I left you a nice sum of money on the lamp table. Have a nice life. He doubts if she hears anything he's saying. She seems to have fallen asleep again.  
  
Tommy goes to his apartment satisfied. He thinks to himself the test went well. He just hopes she didn't hear or won't remember his parting words. If she does she might spill her guts to the police. Then he thinks she's a common hooker; she won't go to the police. Besides she won't connect the child her parents call Beth to my Jade. I'll rest a little then work with subject no. 2.   
  
  
  
He goes to look for the dog, yelling here doggy here Amigo. Tommy's voice gets louder as his anger grows. He finally finds the canine chewing a sock next to the newspapers which he dragged to the hall closet. There's a single sneaker with big holes in it. His best coat might have been next. If he hadn't caught him. The frisky pup bounces out of the closet and starts licking Tommy.   
  
  
  
Ok boy I know you're glad to see me but get down. I'll get you some water and some more meat in just a minute. Maybe after I get some money I'll get some dog chow or do you still take puppy chow? By the way sorry I left you alone so long last night. Pretty soon we're both going to have a sweet little girl to play with. I heard you like kids, so I.   
  
  
  
He goes to the refrigerator and gets a big chunk of meat, but not so big that he won't want more when it comes time to test the drug. Then he gets some water. Should he put the Erotic Sleep in the water or food? He'll think about that a little later. He'd forgotten how much work and fun it was to have a dog, especially one that's still pretty much a puppy a big one but a puppy none the less.   
  
  
  
Tommy actually starts to play with Amigo They play fetch with a rubber ball. This dog has a LOT of energy. Jade should love him but he's tiring me out Tommy thinks to himself.   
  
  
  
The dog goes to the bowl and slurps up more water eagerly. almost tipping over the bowl . Then he seems to be pointing at the refrigerator. How could he possibly know there's food in there? Now is the time to begin the test. The dog seems hungry and is starting to trust him, he thinks.   
  
  
  
He puts a couple of drops of the drug in the meat that he puts in a bowl this time. He waits till it soaks in before giving it to his subject. Amigo woofs down the meat like he hasn't eaten since Tommy got him.   
  
  
  
Amigo starts running around like a toddler fighting sleep for about 20 minutes. He goes to his training paper to get sick then falls asleep in Tommy's jacket in the hall. Now Tommy will see how long the dog will sleep. When the time comes all he can do is hope the drug won't make Jade sick. IF she does I'll just deal with it I love her too much to let that stop me.   
  
  
  
Amigo sleeps for about two hours after that he's a bit wobbly on his feet for about 30 minutes. He's fine after that, but doesn't seem to trust Tommy as much. He seems to show his new found contempt by finishing off the shoe he started earlier then, watering the living room carpet. This earns Amigo another stern lecture. It's clear the pup understands at least the tone of the words because he ducks into a corner ashamed.   
  
  
  
When he arrives to work on Monday Tommy finds out this will be his last day at the school. The regular gardener is coming back tomorrow. He's glad he brought the drug. He'll have to act today. How else could he get close enough to Jade to do what he has to. He'll get it out of his car and put it in his jacket pocket at lunch. They'll just think he went to get his lunch. Wait how will he get the drug in her system? He'll think of something.   
  
  
  
He goes about his daily chores with a new sense of joy. Jade will soon be mine he thinks. Jade usually drinks out of a thermos her Mom sends her in the afternoon. He'll find a way to spike that. He may have to leave her in an empty closet or the Janitors office until everyone else clears out. In the mean time he'll get the van and park in the woods near the school.   
  
  
  
He picks up his last check right before the children get ready to go home for the day. He clips the hedges as he waits for the right opportunity to act. A boy with light brown hair drops a letter on the ground next to Tommy.   
  
It's a reminder that the entire fourth grade is going on a field trip to the Gotham Natural History Museum tomorrow. It will be an all day trip so they will have sack lunches. The entire fourth grade! That probably means Jade will there. It could be a perfect opportunity to separate Jade from her bodyguard. Kids are always getting lost in places like that. He can wait one more day to take Jade home with him. It'll be worth it. 


	9. Chapter 8

Biter Memories Chapter 8   
  
  
  
By Marcie Gore.   
  
Disclaimer in chapter one.   
  
Story Synopsis: Trouble strikes during Beth's fieldtrip.   
  
  
  
The Sunday before her field trip Jim comes over for dinner. We decide together that it's time to tell her about Tommy. I take a deep breath then start. "Honey, there's something about the time you were kidnapped when you were one, I stammer.   
  
  
  
"What is it daddy? Was I hurt? Did they hurt one of you?' Beth asks.   
  
  
  
Babs seems to have noticed the signals I sending her and answers Beth. "Remember how we taught you about good touches and bad touches? The guys who took you sold you to a guy who touched you in the bad places and would have tried to do much worse if Daddy and your Grandpa's hadn't found you when they did.'   
  
  
  
"Was he trying to do the things that you told me make babies Mom? Why do grown men try to have sex with kids? WE can't give them kids yet, can we? I heard they do it to boys too, why? Is it fun for those grown-ups? It sounds scary and yucky to me. Why do they do such bad things to kids? I know there's bad things in the world that You, Dad and both my Grandpas try to protect kids from but I still don't understand why', Beth tells her parents and Grandpa Jim.   
  
  
  
"Yes, he might have if they hadn't found you. No, kids that little can't have babies. Some people who are sick in the head do get that kind of pleasure with kids. It's yucky when someone does that to a kid. It wasn't yours or any other kid's this happens to's fault. It's completely the fault of the guy who molested you. I don't understand why they do it either really. It's ok when Mom's and Dad's do it with each other though.'   
  
  
  
"Why did you tell me today? You've kept it secret since I was a baby? You've been on the phone with Grandpa Jim and Bruce a lot lately. When you get off you both seem upset, and sometimes you're crying Mom. Does it have to do with me being molested? You've made sure Chyna goes with me to school and back almost everyday lately and you said she was going on the field trip with me tomorrow. Has the guy escaped?'   
  
"Yes, he has but both of your Grandpas are working as hard as they can to find him, they'll have him back in prison before you know it.' I give my little princess a reassuring hug.   
  
  
  
"If Grandpas Bruce and Jim, you, Mom and Uncle Tim are looking for him, he's as good as caught' my daughter gleefully announces  
  
  
  
Bruce comes in and hugs his granddaughter. He tells her "we're all going to do our best. I'm glad you have so much confidence in us. Don't forget both the Bludhaven and Gotham Police will be looking for him. I'd say he doesn't have a chance of hiding for much longer!'   
  
  
  
Bruce whispers to me, "are you sure it's safe for Beth to go on the field trip tomorrow? Tommy's still out there. Want me to install extra cameras there? I think you should reconsider placing a tracker in her coat or book bag. Of course you know if I had my way she'd have one implanted in her teeth or somewhere else.' I swear I think I saw him smile.   
  
"Oh, by the way have you seen her pink spring time jacket, or her JLA book bag? I could've sworn we took it with us when we picked her up from your house Friday afternoon. It's a good thing Beth said she didn't have homework this weekend,' Barbara says.  
  
  
  
"Did you happen to keep them so you could do modifications on them behind our back? You know we didn't want a tracker in her coat or book bag. I remember how it felt knowing you had one in mine till I was a sophomore in high school. Then I think you put one in my first car', I ask my Dad.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I admit it, I had Harold install a transmitter in the jackets she uses most and her book bag if you'll look in her closet her blue denim jacket and rain coat are missing too.' Bruce says with a satisfied smirk.   
  
  
  
"As for the extra cameras I think they have enough already. She's going to the natural History museum. They're having a rare gems exhibit so security will be extremely tight. Besides Chyna will be with her. She worked for the CIA', I remind Bruce  
  
  
  
"That sounds fine but I will be watching the tracker on the computer in the cave. You told me earlier that the trip isn't supposed to be over until 3pm, right? If I see the tracker moving away from the museum before then, I'll call them and find out what happened. I'll call one of you when I find out anything. Hopefully there'll be no reason for concern but you know me I always have to have a plan.'   
  
  
  
"At least you're being more reasonable than my Dad this time, Bruce, he'd want the entire GPD going with her, there are times both of us wish she could go to school with the whole GPD or at least the BHPD. I know a lot of them would volunteer Beth has many friends there. No doubt about it she has her Dad's charm', Babs tells my dad.   
  
  
  
"I'll see you later, I have to go on patrol, and you're patrolling tonight aren't you, Dick? Bruce asks. Beth runs and hugs her Granddad goodbye. He hugs her back and kisses her on the check and leaves.   
  
  
  
The next day 4 harried teachers take 100 4th graders, including Beth to the Gotham Natural History Museum. The kids line up and place their sack lunches either made at home or the school lunch room in coolers on the bus and leave for the museum at 8:30 am. They laugh and sing through the whole trip. When they pass the main headquarters of Wayne Enterprises, which is across the street from the museum Beth says, " My Granddaddy Bruce owns that big building.'   
  
  
  
First they hit Great Plains room. Then the Arctic room, the biggest hit is the Prehistoric Animals room. They all love the dinosaurs and the recreations of Saber Toothed Tigers, they ooh, and aww at the Pterodactyl hung from the ceiling. One of Beth's friend's Andrew tries to reach it's wings on his tip toes. Everybody laughs as he looses his balance.  
  
  
  
"At least your Dad's not video taping this with his camera, this time " Andrew laughs.   
  
  
  
"He didn't video it his self, he talked the security guard into giving it to him. He's threatened to show it to my first date. Doesn't matter anyway, I'm never going on a date anyway.' Beth laughs back.   
  
  
  
The children especially the little girls are dazzled by the rare jewels on display. A little boy named Alex, who just moved there from England whispers in Beth's ear, "If I had the money, I would buy you the biggest shiniest diamond here.' He kisses her on the check. The little dark blonde /blue eyed gent blushes when Beth tells him she likes him too.   
  
Then they go to a Geology exhibit. The kids enjoy doing hands on experiments with rocks and minerals. They test their hardness with pennies, and nails. They're fascinated as they watch the vinegar make the rocks that contain limestone bubble!   
  
  
  
Now it's lunchtime. First Beth and Chyna find their thermos in the cooler and place them on the table in the museum lunchroom. Then they go to look for their lunches. No one sees a man with red hair, moustach, and light beard and green eyes in a janitor's uniform, pick up the two thermos and put a couple of drops from a bottle in their drinks. He shakes them up to make sure it mixes well.   
  
  
  
The guy decides to get lunch from the cafeteria. He sits a couple of tables from Beth's class and waits to see the results of his actions. Right now he's just content to watch his Jade. They'll be together soon enough. He hopes she doesn't have any worse of a reaction to the drug than the hooker and dog did. He is very careful about putting only two drops in Jade's, four in the bodyguard's. .   
  
The kids finish quickly. Beth not only cleans up the area where she ate but helps Chyna and her friends clean up their areas. The green eyed janitor wants to help his Jade but he does not want to get too close to the bodyguard. She might recognize him even if Jade doesn't. He just continues to watch from a distance.   
  
  
  
The teacher tells them they're going to the Egyptian history room.  
  
  
  
The kids shout, "OKAY! Mummies!' As they follow their teachers to the next area. The green eyed man pushes a broom behind them, but he still seems to be following the children.   
  
  
  
"Why aren't they showing the effects of the drug yet? Was it enough? Maybe Jade's hiding it because she wants to continue the tour? Be patient, she'll be yours soon."   
  
  
  
The next room after the Egyptian room is called Creepy Crawlies. It's full of stuffed spiders, insects, and snakes. Beth steps hesitantly into the room. She hates all of those things. The only bugs she likes are Caterpillars, because they turn into Butterflies, Rollie pollies, and Ladybugs. She's her Grandpa Bruce's Little Ladybug.   
  
Mind you, she's not afraid of them she just doesn't like them.   
  
  
  
Just then she tells Chyna she doesn't feel good. She's sick to her stomach and is feeling very tired. This catches the green eyed man's interest. They find a security guard, who tells them she can rest in the employee's lounge. The green eyed man standing behind them can see that there is a door that leads to the outside at the other end of the room. He remembers that's where he parked his van. This could be easier than he thought. Chyna starts to feel weak herself.   
  
  
  
They close the door behind them. Chyna fights sleep but Beth lies down on a couch, and is soon fast asleep! Finally Chyna falls asleep in a chair.   
  
Across town Barbara is intent on solving the riddle of who posted her daughter's picture on the web. She did manage to connect the site to its owner through his server, early this morning. His name is John Paul Walker.   
  
  
  
She hacks into his system and finds a list of contributors to his page. It was a bit harder than getting into some home computers. He has a firewall, but still a McAfee Firewall is child's play to get into compared to the government super computers she's been in.   
  
  
  
She finds his list of regular providers of child pornography. There are several names she recognizes some she knows well sadly. There are doctors, lawyers, politicians, and even a few police officers. One name in particular catches her eye, Drake Black. Tommy Land's lawyer. He was probably the one who posted Beth's picture and the video. He was probably the friend Tommy left it with or maybe he got it from the friend.   
  
  
  
She also finds out what he pays posters per picture. There is a Special Members only section. It's hard to imagine how bad that might be compared to what she saw on the regular page. It's $ 500 dollars for 6 months, $1000 for the year.   
  
"I think he and Mr. Black will be making very large contributions to the Center for Missing and Exploited Children, the Adam Walsh Foundation, and any other groups I can think of', Barbara says to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
At the museum Beth and Chyna continue to sleep in the employee lounge. In different parts of the museum smoke bombs start going off, filling the whole area with thick choking smoke. This sets off the smoke detector. The children and teachers scramble out the door to safety. When they get outside the teachers work on calming down the students.   
  
  
  
No one seems to notice they're a child short, yet. They certainly don't see the green eyed man go in the employee lounge, close the main door and carry Beth through the back door of the employee lounge. It leads to an alley where a white van is parked. He places her tenderly in the back of the van and puts a blanket over her. He has left her jacket and book bag behind in the room. He speeds away before the fire trucks can even arrive.   
  
To be continued 


	10. Chapter 9

In a message dated 10/1/2002 6:36:27 PM Eastern Daylight Time, Music71585 writes:  
  
Subj:Re: Chapt 9: Beta-ed Version   
  
Date:10/1/2002 6:36:27 PM Eastern Daylight Time  
  
From:Music71585  
  
To:JBatlady28  
  
Title: Bitter Memories-Chapter 9   
  
Author: Marcie Ann Gore   
  
Synopsis: Beth is kidnapped.  
  
  
  
Beth's teacher Mrs. Burns counts her class twice but still cames up a child short. She called roll a third time to see who is missing. She asked the other three teachers if Beth accidentally got mixed in with their classes. She also noticed that Chyna wasn't there either.   
  
A firefighter came out and said it was just a smoke bomb. It was safe to go in now and get their belongings. Turning to the curator of museum he said "It will be safe to reopen anytime you want to. It looks like it was a prank. Nothing seems to be missing. But you do need to to do a double check though."   
  
Mrs. Burns asked if they saw a child or a woman in her early 30s. The last time she saw them they were going into a break room. Nether of them felt well, and needed a rest. I don't know why they didn't seem to hear the alarm. She thought worriedly. Then turning toward the firefighter she starts describing the persons missing.   
  
"The little girl's name is Mary Elizabeth Grayson. Everyone calls her Beth. She has long black hair and green eyes, average height and weight She's the daughter of Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted son. The woman is her bodyguard Chyna Shiningspear. The Bodyguard is a well muscled woman in her early thirties with reddish blond hair. But I guess you haven't seen them because they probably would be with you then." Mrs. Burns said worriedly. Where is she? All of the children know our emergency plan. She thought frantically.  
  
"The door to the break area was locked. We still have a couple of men trying to get in. Since it was just a smoke bomb, and the door was closed, they are probably ok though. According to the plans there is a second exit in the back of the room. They could very likely be in the alley which the backdoor leads to or still asleep. I don't see how they could still be asleep with everything going on around them, but it's possible. We are checking as I said." The firechief explains.  
  
The fire chief's CB comes to life, a disembodied voice says, "No one's in the break room, but we did find a child's coat and JLA book bag. Are all of the children with their teachers?"   
  
He then explains that one little girl is missing, and he proceeds to describe Beth and Chyna. "Check the alley behind the museum. The door in the back of the room leads directly to it. I think it's possible the bodyguard took her out the nearest door. Bodyguards put their client's safety above all else. The alley is wide enough for them to get away from most fires.   
  
He told the teacher he though it was possible that the bodyguard set the smoke bombs as a diversion and kidnapped the very child she's supposed to be protect for ransom.   
  
The firechief's Walkie Talkie comes to life, a disembodied voice says "Chief , we've found something! You need you in the alley now! The firechief rushed out to the site to see what his men had found as Mrs.Burns held her breath.  
  
They stare for a moment at a form completely covered in a white blanket with red splatters all over it under some boxes in a dumpster. Suddenly this is looking more and more like a police matter. "Someone should remove the sheet,. Maybe it's not a body, maybe some kid's playing a prank." A firefighter suggests in his Jersey accent.  
  
"Yeah, It COULD be a teenager playing a trick on us. Then again it could be yet an another murder victim for the police to ignore. I sure hope it's not the kid's bodyguard, because if the bodyguard is dead it probably means something equally bad has happened to her. The chief said "I will call police because first of all we found what might be a dead body and secondly we haven't seen the little girl anywhere."  
  
"Mrs. Burns I need to call her mother and father. I just thought of something. Could Beth have gotten scared and went to the Wayne Enterprises Headquarters? It's just across the street. I heard she pointed it out to all of her classmates this morning. Maybe she went to see her grandfather. She's not normally any more impulsive than the average child her age, but she may have just ran to a safe place when she couldn't find her bodyguard." The chief suggests.   
  
"The police and EMT'S are already here and they'll call the Coroner if he's needed, and you can call the family Madam." But at that moment the blanket started to move on it's own.   
  
"Ok get the medical equipment from the truck, Simms! We've got a live one here!" The chief shouted "We're going to need the ambulance after all."  
  
They removed the blanket and found a woman seemingly asleep and not a drop of blood on her. There were red marks where she was manhandled by whoever her attacker was.  
  
"Call the ambulance now!" The chief screamed as he and a couple of others checked the woman's vitals. The EMTS loaded Chyna into the Ambulance as Mrs. Burns called Beth's parents.  
  
"Mrs, Grayson someone set off several smoke bombs at the Museum. We had to evacuate of course. I did a roll count outside and I couldn't find Beth. I even looked to see if she went out with another class. A little after lunch she and her bodyguard said they felt sick to their stomachs and were extremely tired. Beth went to an employee's break area to rest. Of course Miss Shiningspear followed her. The firefighters couldn't find either of them when they went in. But they found Miss. Shiningspear unconcious in a dumpster in the alley. The EMTs took her to Wayne Memoral to see why she was knocked out. I gave the police both of their thermos. Is there anywhere Beth might gone if she got scared?" Mrs. Burns asked after she finished explaining.  
  
" We've told her several times never to leave the school grounds or the trip site. However she could have gone to see her Grandpa Bruce at Wayne enterprises. It's not very likely but I want check with him before I panic, I'll call you back after I get in touch with him." Barbara said. But as she was about to hang up she thought about something else that she needed to ask Mrs. Burns.   
  
"By the way have you noticed anyone who seemed to have been paying too much attention to Beth? Had any new male employees started at the school recently? I just remembered they hired a temporary gardener recently. Is he still there? What can you tell me about him?" Barbara asked the teacher as calmly as she could.  
  
"I only saw her talk to the man, George Thompson once. He was reprimanded by the principal though. I never seen him talk to any of the students since. You'll need to talk to Miss Shiningspear when you see her at the hospital to find out if she saw anything or Beth told her anything."  
  
Barbara dialed the number to her father-in-law's office. She knew it by heart, like every other number she used at least twice. He picked it up himself instead of letting his secretary pick it up. Did he know something's wrong?   
  
  
  
"Oh, hi Barbara. I was just about to call you. I left a message with Dick and   
  
asked him if I could take Beth to dinner after school. Selena is here and she asked if Beth could join us. I'm sure it'd be ok for the two of you to join us too."  
  
"Bruce this might seem like a strange question but is Beth with you? Some prankster set off some smoke bombs at the museum and the kids had to evacuate. Beth's teacher Mrs. Burns couldn't find her anywhere on the grounds. They even looked in the alley behind the museum in case Chyna took her out that way."   
  
"Hold it. Why wouldn't she have gone out with her class, and wasn't this bodyguard supposedly trained by the CIA and highly recommended by Mr. Harper?" Bruce yells but he rushed on before Barbara could answer.  
  
"No Beth didn't come here. If she did my secretary would've told me. Were you thinking she might've gone to somewhere she felt safe in the confusion? How long ago was this?  
  
"The teacher said both Chyna and Beth felt sick not long after lunch and went to lie down the break room, which has a door that leads to the alley. The smoke alarm went off about 2:30." Barbara said and then bursted into tears. "It took almost an hour for them to contact me! The firefighters found Beth's things in the room and Chyna in a dumpster unconscious.They took her to Wayne memorial to be checked out. I was just about on my way to see her and ask her iif she remembers anything."   
  
"I'll make sure Beth hasn't shown up and isn't just going around charming or bothering the people in the typing pool or anyone else. You go to the hospital to talk to Chyna and I'll call Dick and one of us will contact you at the hospital later. Don't worry, we'll find her." He said trying to sound optimistic. No matter what Bruce said there was an unspoken fear in the hearts of them both about what may have happened to Beth.   
  
He buzzed his secretary to see if Beth has been seen anywhere in the building and then he talked with Selena and told her what had happened. He then offered to call her a cab, but she told him she wanted to help find Beth.   
  
"If Tommy Land has her so help me I'll scratch his eyes out and cram them down his throat! Selena says angrily. "I"ve been putting on my cat suit and looking for the creep since you told me he escaped. It might take time to find him, and we may not have all that much time!"   
  
Bruce sighed as he took in her words. He knew that Selena had made up her mind to help find Beth and he knew that when Selena made her mind up about something, she was determined to do it. Finally he gave in. "I think I may need your help after all Selena but first I need to call Dick." I just hope he's not on patrol. It would be so much harder to find if he is! He thought as he dialed in the number and asked for officer Grayson hoping with all his might that Dick is there.   
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 10

'Bitter Memories." Chapter 10 By Marcie Gore  
  
Tommy drives fast but carefully down the main highway. I'm not going back to the apartment I started out in when I released myself from prison. I'm keeping in the name I rented it under thought. If Jade's family or his policemen friends, finds the apartment they won't find us there. Too bad I can't confront them through for the way they treated my precious Jade, Tommy Says softy to himself, so not to wake his sleeping passenger.   
  
He started moving a few things to his dead parents vacation house outside the city not long after he got back to Gotham. He cleaned the house and redecorated a room to what he thinks is Beth/Jade's taste. It's to be their room when she's ready.   
  
There are new clothes and toys waiting for her I found the bikini, I can't wait till warm weather till she can wear it. Should I film her for ones those Modeling sites? No, that'd be too dangerous in our situation, besides I want her all to myself. Her parents have used her for photo ops but I would never do that. I can't wait to see her in the short cloths I got. She has such beautiful legs.   
  
She's wearing a sweet pink sweater and blue jeans with small pink and white flowers and sparkles that all the little girls her age seem to be wearing. Her long hair is back in combs that look like cat paws. She has such beautiful hair Maybe I should get her a cat when we move to our new home. Then again I saw a cat in some of her Picture. I can find a way to take that one with us.   
  
I'd prefer she wore something that wasn't so bulky but she needs to stay warm right now. That won't be a problem at the cabin. . There are fireplaces in every room. In a few days we'll be moving to a warm climate anyway. She'll never have to worry about being cold again.   
  
I hope she likes the nightgown I got her. It's so beautiful, a long Barbie gown with matching panties. Some may prefer satin and lace but I want my little lady pretty in pink. Cotton.   
  
I got us a beautiful double bed White with a lacy canopy. The sheets and pillowcase will be pink satin with flowers embroidered on them. It's a bed truly fit for a princess. She's my little princess   
  
When she's ready it'll be our bed, hers and mine to share for the rest of our lives."  
  
I hope I can help her forget how cruel her evil parents were to her. I'm sure they've done their best to make me look like the bad one. I'll do everything I can to help her remember how much I love her and make her love me again. I won't be rough with her like I was when she wouldn't take a nap with me. I'll show her how much I love her over and over until she realizes she belongs to me I'll go slowly and gently, till she finally loves me as much I love her.  
  
I'd never hurt her ;other people hurt their lovers but I won't. I have all sorts of creams oils for us to use. It'll be so much fun! I just know she'll love it. I'd never use the hardcore toys that some other guys I know have used. They've been known to kill. I do have some more gentle ones though.   
  
I just know she still loves me she loved spending time with me when I worked her school. She smiled at me at the museum. My disguise didn't fool her, but it fooled everyone else, that's what's important.   
  
I wonder if those idiot teachers have even told the Graysons she's missing? Her dad is a cop but I doubt he could find his own butt. From what I read his adoptive dad Bruce Wayne is even dumber. Her Birth Mother's in a wheelchair so the only one I have really worry about is the bodyguard. Oh Well maybe she OD'd on the drug I gave her, She certainly wasn't moving when In put her in that dumpster!   
  
That reminds me I better check Jade's vitals again. HE pulls over to check her pulse and breathing, but first he checks to make sure the blinds and curtains a still closed tightly. He contemplates waking her Just to see her eyes. He decides that'd be too risky though and lets her sleep.  
  
Back at Wayne Enterprises, Bruce waits for his son to answer the phone at the police station.   
  
"Dick You need to met your wife and me at Wayne Memorial hospital, A.S.A.P! Beth's not in the hospital but you need to get here right away. "   
  
My heart is pounding out of my chest as I hang up the phone. I don't think Bruce has told me everything. In fact I'm almost sure he didn't. I know him too well. Something has happened to my baby Girl, Tommy? Please God don't let it be Tommy! I pray. If it's him I'll kill him if he so much as touches her hair!   
  
I run to the door without asking anyone's permission. I have to get to my family! I almost make a clean get away when Amy stops me.   
  
Hold it rookie remember you have things to do. I was informed this morning your partner's out with the Flu. I'm not sure if it's the blue kind or the real deal. Either way you have paper work to do from your last arrest. Unless it's an emergency in your immediate family you're running to, you have to stay!   
  
OHHH I hate when she calls me rookie. I've been on the force almost 12 years and she still Calls me rookie and kid. "My dad called saying to met him and Babs at Wayne Memorial ASAP. He said, "Beth wasn't in the hospital but IT was an emergency."   
  
  
  
"OH I Hope it's not that sweet old man who works for Bruce Fredrick wasn't it? I've heard your Daughter call him great grandpa, Amy interrupts to ask.   
  
"I don't think its Alfred. Even thought he said Beth wasn't in the hospital, I think it still concerns her. I remind her about Land's escape and his obsession with Beth.   
  
OK, you can go want me to send some BHPD officers? Amy asks.   
  
No, We have enough help I think. I tell my former training officer.   
  
If you change your mind call the Station. Missing Kids cases are one of the few types even the most corrupt cop will give his all for. Beth has many friends in The BHPD. She won everyone's heart that first take your child to work day. She asked so many great questions. Things I'm sure my kids wouldn't have even though of at that age.   
  
Amy I know you care and Beth makes friends wherever she goes. IF she's been kidnapped it probably happened in Gotham. Her class took a field trip to the Gotham natural history museum. Anyway I hope I'm just being paranoid and Beth's ok. I keep moving as I'm talking inching further out the door with every word.   
  
OK, you better hurry Grayson. Keep us updated when you can. If you need help call me direct. You know I love that little girl, like I said I think everyone does here. I hope everything's ok. I'm not sure THE GPD would be too happy if we tried to help. We weren't when a couple of theirs tried to help in the past. Beth's other Grandfather is the Police Commissioner. If she is missing I'm sure Jim Gordon will have every available man on the case.   
Why don't you use a patrol car or have one of us drive you? No one would stop a police cruiser. We can go as fast as we need to.   
  
"Thanks for the offer but bike goes fast too."   
  
No one sees Amy go to the radio and set it to all cars,   
  
" attention all cars do not pursue a black 2002 Harley motorcycle License plate FLYER1 no how fast it's going. It's officer Grayson heading for family emergency Captain Rohrbach, over and out!   
  
I fly down the connector between Bludhaven and Gotham at a speed that probably wreaked the speedometer in the first five minutes. I hear a siren behind me. I'm not sure whether to speed up or pullover. Your baby girl may be in serious trouble speed up Grayson. You'll deal with the fallout later.   
  
  
  
The car pulls up beside me. I can barely see Officers Black and Harrison I just wanted to tell YEA Grayson You have a clear path from Here to the hosptal, hope everything's ok! Officer Harrison shouts.   
  
Yea, You bring Little Lizzie back safely, Officer Black adds, She's the only person at the station who ever called Beth Lizzie. I think her 11-year-old Daughter started it. She likes the Show LIZZIE Maguire   
  
I arrive at the hospital in 45 minutes. Bruce meets me in the Lobby. I pick up on his anxiety right away. His brow is. furrowed and I can tell he's gritting his teeth. I haven't seen him this tense since I was in the hospital after my kidnappers shot me.   
  
Bruce places his hand on my right shoulder .I just know this has to do with Beth. Please just get it over with!   
  
  
  
Son, Chyna is in the ER here. She was found unconscious in the trash bin outside the Museum. They're doing blood work to see if she was drugged. They didn't find Beth. Whatever happened her coat and book bag were left behind. The teacher said both Beth and miss Shingspear told her they felt Nauseous. I do believe at least Miss Shiningspear was drugged The Gotham Police have been notified Jim Said He'd Be Here When he was finished at the museum. It seems pretty certain that a crime was committed and this is police matter. We take care of our own though.   
  
  
  
Just then a nurse with short light brown hair and Green eyes rushes over to a doctor with sandy blonde hair and a mustache comes out and says. The Female in her late 20s to early 30s who was found in the dumpster at the Natural History Museum has woke up. She's asking us to contact an officer Grayson from the Bludhaven PD or his wife Barbara. She said it was urgent and that she worked for them.   
  
Dr. Wright asks, She's in cubical 5 isn't she nurse Johnston? Did anyone identify her or is she a Jane Doe? We need her name before so we can verify her story about working for the Graysons. Depending on the drug that knocked her out she may be hallucinating.   
  
  
  
Oh, yes she was found by some firefighters responding to a report of smoke at the Museum. A teacher from Henderson Heights Elementary said that her name was Chyna Shingspear. She's the bodyguard of one the students Beth Grayson. I guess she does work for them. Isn't that Bruce?   
  
Wayne's Adopted son, Nurse Johnston asks?   
  
Call Officer Grayson At the Bludhaven PD.  
  
I walk over to Dr. Wright and say," No need for that I'm here. My wife contacted my father.  
  
Oh Yes. Is your wife the redhead in the wheelchair? She's just outside of E.R. cubical 5.   
  
"She wants to see one or the both of you. Is your daughter with you Mr. Grayson?" she asks. I walk in slowly not sure what I'll see. She looks likes been through a war. She has a black eye and bruises all over her face, neck and arms.   
  
No, we're hoping that miss Shiningspear knows where she is, but that seems doubtful if you found her passed out.   
  
Have you ever seen her high or Drunk? If so I'd suggest you fire her. We can't have a lush or junkie taking care of our little girl, Harvey Bullock says  
  
  
  
"Mr. Grayson I need to talk to you, quickly. I don't if or when I'll pass out again. Have you seen Beth? I tried to ask about her but I guess I was too groggy. They couldn't understand me The Last thing I remember is settling Beth down on a couch in an employ break room. I guess I went to sleep too. Are any of the other kids sick? I heard someone say there was a fire at the Museum. Was Beth Hurt? Don't tell me, she was killed! Chyna starts to Sob loudly.   
  
Barbara tells her there wasn't a fire. Someone set off some smoke bombs. We don't know where Beth is yet. Can you remember anything more She starts crying too?   
  
It's strange how quickly we both started feeling sick. It was about 30 minutes after we ate. We had the Sack lunches you prepared Barbara. For a second I though she was having an extreme reaction to the insect exhibit then I though that's not like Beth. She might not like some bugs but it's never made her physically ill. She likes to think she's as strong As Her Daddy and the rest of her family. In her own Way I think she is.   
  
Just then My father in Law Jim, Capt. Harvey Bullock and a couple of Doctors come in the Room, Doctor Jackson and Dr. Wright. They are all extremely solemn.   
  
Dr. Jackson speaks first, "I would like everyone but Commissioner Gordon and Dr. Wright and of course the Patient to leave the room now."   
  
"I'm sorry to contradict you Dr. Jackson, but I think my daughter son in-Law and Mr. Wayne should stay. These Test results may also affect their Daughter and Granddaughter Beth. Ms. Shiningspear is her bodyguard. No one has seen Beth since 1:30 pm today at the museum. They both started feeling sick about the same Time I was told by Beth's teacher. Do you mind if we stay Ms. Shingspear.   
  
Ok if you think it will help find Beth, Commissar Gordon. I'm perfectly ok with all of you here. I've known the Graysons, Mr. Wayne and you for Years. I'll do anything to help my charge.   
  
"Hello, I'm Dr.Jackson, Ms Shiningspear do you remember meting me a couple of hours ago? It's ok if you don't you been pretty out of it, but I was in the ER when you arrived. We took blood and a urine tests not long after you arrived. We also did a CAT Scan.   
  
The scan turned out normal but the blood and urine tests showed a Sedative, the type that is commonly known as a date rape drug. It's known as Erotic Sleep. It seems to be a slightly altered version of the better known as GHB.   
  
  
  
Jim adds, one of my men retrieved Beth's and your thermos and tested the contents. They showed a trace amount of the drug. It would appear there was more before you both drank most of the beverage inside. We tried to find any of the food you eat to test it for drugs but the trash had already been emptied.   
  
Have you ever seen Ms. Shiningspear use drugs or drink a lot? Where did you find her? WE can't have just anyone guarding the little princess; she is an heir to the Wayne Billions. I assume the fact she's already been kidnapped once had a lot to do with you getting her a bodyguard, Mr. Grayson Bullock asks.   
  
Yes, it did. Up until then We though we could protect her ourselves. Bruce had been bugging us about getting her a bodyguard since she was born but it took that to make us act. He wanted us to implant A Transmitter too, I tell the Beefy cop.   
  
Gees, those rich guys are paranoid. I guess you guys have a reason though. Poor kid.   
  
I tell you what you all can stand around talking while I go look for My daughter, I'll see you later! I tell them angrily. And Walk out the door.  
  
Bruce follows in a second.   
  
A little while later Chyna asks the Nurse would you call my Boyfriend George his Number's in my Purse? He'll be so worried. WE jog everyday in the park.   
  
I didn't know you had a boyfriend, tell me about him Barbara says. Where'd you met him? How long have you known him?   
  
OH, he was a temporary gardener at Beth's school. I've only known him a week or two. He doesn't know I'm Beth's bodyguard He thinks I'm just a friend of the family who picks Beth up when you can't.   
  
He has a beautiful dog he calls Amigo, a Springer Spaniel. He takes him on runs with us sometimes. He says it's a puppy but that thing's almost as tall as a Beth. I bet it weighs as much too. It's friendly though. The dog seems to like me better than George though sometimes.  
  
He's been such a gentlemen courting me the old fashioned way. He's always giving me flowers and candy. He's never tried to make a move on me. Strangely whenever he does something for me he asks what Beth would like. He asks what's her favorite flower, her favorite kid of candy. He asked what are her favorite movies. He said he'd like to give me some videos to give her. I guess he likes kids. He did ask a few things that troubled me now that I think about. It's just they seemed innocent at the time.   
  
"Oh, what did he say," Barbara asks all traces of the light heart she was trying to portray earlier disappear completely. 


	12. Chapter 11

Bitter Memories Chapter 11 By Marcie Gore The usual disclaimer applies just a reminder this story deals with child abduction and molestation CHAPTER TEASER Beth is in the clutches of Tommy, who's disguised himself as George. Will she get away in time? 

"I should've followed my instincts when we were mugged on the First date", Chyna says. "That's never a good sign when your date and you get beaten up on the first date. He didn't get anything but I was sore for a couple of days. George and I fought him together, but I wound up with more injuries than he did. He seemed to be just watching me fight the guy off most of the time. George didn't join in till he tried to take his stuff. That's not like him from what I've seen,  
otherwise he's been a perfect gentleman." "He never even tried to kiss me anywhere but the cheek in the nearly a week I've been running with him.  
That's not that unusual, but most guys I've dated have tried to kiss me on the mouth or more before the movie is half way through or before desert at dinner." "Beth said he started working at her school just a couple of days before he asked me out. The guy seems to go after what he wants quickly. I asked him how he found out about the job; he said he signed up with a temp agency when he moved here from Seattle. They sent him to the school. He was there a little over a week from what Beth told me. He was there to fill in for a regular guy who got mugged." "I wonder if it was the same guy who tried to mug us. He wasn't caught either. The beating he got put the old guy in the hospital for nearly 2 weeks.  
He's near retirement age from what I understand. "  
"What was it about George that bothered you? What'd he say? Since you mentioned it just now I assume it has to do with Beth. Do you think He took her? Did he ever say anything about Tommy Land, a friend or family member in prison? This is important. Try to remember!" Barbara says in a raised voice, not quite a shout.. She tries not to be too loud, so not to disturb the other patients and risk being told to leave. "No, he never mentioned any of those things. He did say some things that at the time I chalked up to being interested in my life. He asked about Beth's interests, her favorite Foods, movies and TV shows. He even said He had some movies he'd like to give her. He asked when her birthday is and what her last party was like. His asking what the two of you did for a living did some other seemingly innocent questions,  
but that's not what bothered me most," Chyna replied. "What was it that bothered you most?" Barbara asked. " One of the things that bothered me wasn't something he said but something I saw him do. He went into my purse I think. When I was looking for my keys after a date, I noticed the wallet size of Beth latest school picture you gave me, the one of her in her new blue dress was missing. The list of her clothing and shoe sizes you gave me so I could get my favorite client a Christmas gift was missing. The next day the paper with her sizes was back in my wallet after our run,  
but the picture wasn't. Until now I hoped I just dropped them. He asked was Beth ever alone at home. He also asked if Beth had a boyfriend or had ever been kissed. It may just be my imagination but when he asked that he sounded like he was wishing the answer were, "no, "like his life depended on it."

"Chyna, do you have a picture of George? I'd like to see it," Barbara says, "I may need to keep it for a little while if you don't mind"  
" No not at all if he did what we're both afraid he did, I won't have any use for the picture, much less him!" Chyna says as she hands Barbara the picture.

At Tommy's cabin, He lays Beth on the white double bed and covers her with the pink satin sheets. He contemplates changing her clothes but doesn't want to disturb her. There will be time enough for that later.  
He sits in a chair in "their" room watching her sleep.  
She should be asleep at least another hour. He thinks about the first time he saw his beloved Jade. She was a beautiful baby back then. Now she's an even more beautiful little girl. His mind begins to wander to the two people who made a comfortable future with his Jade possible, financially at least, his parents. His Dad Thomas SR. was a regional VP of a major oil company. His mom Sue inherited money and never had to work a day in her life. Even though she had a degree in business administration she never used it. She though she'd help her husband, but he didn't encourage his wife to work. Everything was great till his late teens and he wanted to play with one of the servant's little girls. She was a pretty little girl, just barely two. At the time he thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. None of them understood why he had what they saw as an unhealthy attraction to little girls. His parents bought off the maid to not tell the police. He thought would be the end of it when the maid left town, hopefully the country. Still his problems didn't go away with the little girl and her mom. He parents demanded he get treatment right away. If he didn't they were going have him arrested. Tommy knew he didn't have any mental illness. He wasn't going to get locked up with those crazies, no matter how nice the facilities were. He did go to one later when he allegedly killed one of his young conquests. He had to get rid of his parents. Suddenly "Jade," starts to stir. This excites Tommy greatly. He thinks what should we do first. She didn't sleep as long as he though she would but it doesn't matter. She's with him in the cabin faraway from the world. Beth wakes up slightly but she's still under the influence of the drug he gave her. She rubs her eyes and says "Uncle Roy?" as she sees Tommy with red hair.  
She feels safe for just a moment but something doesn't feel right. This confuses Tommy and hurts his feelings momentarily. Then he remembers that Jade's dad is a friend of that former G-man Roy Harper. He calls himself Arsenal, another guy he has to watch out for. Oh well, if he comes nosing around I'll just have to kill him. Maybe I can get the dog to do it Tommy tells himself. Then he looks down at Amigo that dog wouldn't hurt a fly, my shoes and jacket, but not a person. I'll just have to do it. I hope Jade's asleep if she actually likes the guy. It goes for anyone who tries to take Jade away from me again.  
His violent train of thought is broken when Beth says,  
"Where am I?"

"It's me George, from the school. You're at my place in the country Your Mom and dad asked me to take care of you while they're on a trip. They didn't say how long they'd be gone. It has something to do with business I guess. I wouldn't leave MY little girl alone for so long, but I guess people like your parents have too much to do and not enough time for a beautiful little princess like you. I'd make time for you no matter what I had to do. Hungry? That's weird, mom and daddy would usually have my grandpa or one of my aunts or uncles pick me up if they couldn't. "I don't know what's up but both your Granddads are going too. They couldn't get a hold of most of their friends, your aunts and uncles. Your Mom's friend Chyna was the only person they could reach and she couldn't watch you for so long. She recommended me. Even though they never met me they said yes just on her word. We'll have fun. We can order Pizza every night if you want. You can go to bed whenever you want. You don't have to go to school while you're here either. They ok'd that before they left too. We'll have fun. We can order Pizza every night if you want. You can go to bed whenever you want. "May I call them? I'm sure they left a number?" Beth doesn't let "George" know but by this point is getting nervous. "The trip was an emergency, last minute, so they had no idea where they'd be staying. I'm sure they'll call when they get there," Tommy lies

He thinks I'll have to figure out what lie to tell her tomorrow when they don't call. I'll either tell her they died in an accident or they abandoned her. Which will she more likely believe? Anyway I'll be there to comfort her when she hears the bad news. What bad news? She'll be thrilled. Her parents are evil. They abuse her. I'm protecting her. After I tell her we'll go off to the Caribbean together. I wanted to go to Thailand before but they found the tickets when they found us the last time. If they're interested in finding her that's the first place they'd look for us,  
besides the islands are nicer. She'll be happier there. I know she likes tropical weather. " I ordered pizza, 1/2 Pepperoni and Mushroom, 1/2 sausage and mushroom. Chyna told me that am your favorite. We also got Moose tracks for after, the man who's currently calling himself George says with a smile. "Where'd you get the bed I woke up on? Do you have a little girl? Do you share custody of her? The clothes are so nice, but I'm not staying that long am I," Beth asks still trying to hide her fear. "I got the bedroom stuff at a second hand store as soon as I found out you were coming. Chyna told me your sizes and I went cloths shopping. I love clothes shopping for sweet, pretty little girls like you!" he says excitedly. "Maybe I went overboard on the clothes just a little but I couldn't chose. Your parents told Chyna They'd probably be gone a couple of weeks." "Yes, I am hungry. I think I will get some pizza and something to drink," Beth replies, still not sure if she can trust the guy but she is hungry. Her Dad and had warned her several times to not leave her drink alone or to let anyone she didn't know get her a drink. She felt so sick at the museum, so had Chyna. It's like they'd been drugged. How would anyone have drugged her drink? Her mom had put her pink lemon aide in her thermos herself. Where was her stuff anyway? How did she get here? Was she still sick when she got in the car with George? Is he telling the truth or did he kidnap her?  
Beth thinks to herself don't jump to conclusions. Why would George kidnap her? She needs to keep her eyes and ears open as her parents would say, and figure out what's going on. "I have all kinds of colas regular, with or without caffeine, orange, grape, wild cherry, lemon/ lime. I even have Yoo - Hoo," George says. "I think I'll have some Lemon/Lime," Beth replies as she watches him pour the drink and cut her slice of both kinds of pizza.  
After he serves his houseguest/prisoner Tommy gets himself some pizza and some cola. He sits down with her on the couch and asks," Do you want to watch a movie with me? I got a big collection of Disney and other cartoons." Beth looks through the movies. He has some great ones.  
Maybe Aristacats? The Rescuers. She looks behind the Disney movies and sees some strange cartoons with titles she can't read. They must be from other countries. Wonder if he has any anime? She's seen some but there are some films Lian talks about Mom and dad say she's too young to see yet. They're too violent. Hey, if she's gonna be Batgirl, she'll be exposed to violence then. She just noticed some of the DVD covers have naked kids on them. They're cartoons but that bothers Beth.

" We'll watch those later but tonight why don't we watch the movie you picked out? I haven't seen it in awhile. Suddenly Amigo comes up to Beth and licks her. She's charmed at first sight. "This your dog. George?" She asks. "He sure is, his name's Amigo. He's a Springer Spaniel. I think he's a year old. He can be yours as long as you're with me. I know you have a cat named Snowflake. We might just get her and take care of her here while your parents are gone," George tells her. Tommy thinks, "They'll be gone forever if I get my way and soon. I'm glad she likes him especially if I can't get her cat, she'll have a furry friend. I don't think she'll have other kids to play with. I'm a one girl man and I'm keeping her all to myself in every way. It'll just be her, the dog maybe the cat and me from now on! "  
He watches his girl play with her four-legged friend. She will be mine SOON, body and soul he says to himself! He's gaining her trust rapidly, he feels. He won't push her but only show her how much he loves her. It's so hard for him being that close, not touching her though. He wants so much to kiss her holds her in his arms. " Mr. Thomson, May we watch a movie now, you me and Amigo? I watch with my parents and Snowflake at home"  
Beth asks. "Well, it seems like Snowflake's watching.  
It's hard to tell with a cat." She smiles widely for the first time since she got there. This makes Tommy's heart skip a beat. "Oh, sweetie you don't have to call me Mr. Thompson. You can call me George. You're going to be with me a long time, well at least a couple of weeks," Beth is still having a hard time believing her parents would leave her with a virtual stranger for two weeks.  
Still he hasn't hurt her. He doesn't seem evil. She's not going to let her guard down completely though. That's something her granddad and the rest of her family always taught her. Tommy says, "Come on sit next to me I'll get us some ice cream and start the movie. Do you know how beautiful you are, JADE?" Beth gives him a look that says, what is going on here? She reminds him " MY name's Beth. Who's Jade? Beth says indignantly

"Sorry Beth, I was just thinking how beautiful your green eyes are. Jade is a shade of green. I hope I got your favorite ice cream right. Our friend Chyna said your favorite was Moose tracks. It had been since you were little. You must've been a beautiful baby girl"  
"Where is Chyna? Why couldn't she take care of me while Mom and dad are gone? "She's very sick in the hospital. I think food poisoning. She was afraid you had a touch of it too. I took you both to the hospital but poor Chyna had to stay in the hospital. You were ok but she could be in there awhile," George tells her. This is partly true. I hope she's in the morgue by now. If she isn't I hope at least she doesn't remember my putting her in that dumpster. IF she does she'll tell Jade's birth parents. People like them will stop at nothing to reclaim what they think is theirs, Tommy thinks angrily. I'll finish up the arrangements for our escape to the islands before Jade gets up tomorrow.

Beth sits down on the couch with her ice cream while George sets up the Movie. He starts the Aristacats and they start watching while they eat and drink. A few minutes into it Tommy takes Beth's spoon and feeds her ice cream. He thinks of himself as an old fashioned romantic guy. He smiles as he watches Beth.  
During a romantic scene he puts his arm around Beth's neck. He thinks to himself get it under control. It's not the time yet.

About 12:00 AM Beth decides she's ready for bed. Tommy tells her that he has everything she needs for bed, soap, shampoo if you, need it a toothbrush,  
toothpaste. She feels really uncomfortable bathing in a stranger's house, but she feels like she really needs a bath. She won't be in there long and she'll lock the door. "There's a gown and underwear in your temporary bedroom, sweetie." Beth goes to the room and gets the pink Barbie gown he laid out for her. It looks like one she had when she was 8. She looks at the size of both articles of clothing, and then tries them on. They fit. He said he got her sizes from Chyna but Beth is still amazed how well it fits. She hopes she can sleep tonight. She misses Snowflake who's usually curled up on her bed by now, and even Bruce her teddy bear and Eleanor the elephant. She has to admit she's still nervous around George. Beth turns on the water to take a bath and wash her hair. She's unaware that "George" has drilled a hole in the bathroom wall Just before she takes off her clothes she notices the hole and plugs it with soap thinking maybe bugs made it. Tommy thinks why'd she do that? At least I got a glimpse of my girl. We will be together tomorrow,  
and then she'll see how much I love her. Beth gets out of the tub, dries her hair and gets dressed. Then goes to say goodnight to her host. He kisses her on the check, and says, "You look so beautiful in that gown. I have so much fun stuff planed for us tomorrow. You won't want to go home.  
Want me to tuck you in?" "No thank you, George. I don't like to be tucked in even by mom or dad. May I let Amigo sleep in my room?" Beth replies.

"Yes, he can," He replies. Tomorrow I'll get rid of the parents, or maybe just the cop. I heard a rumor that Danny and Rick got out too and are hiding out in Peru. I can give the wife to Rick like I planned, Tommy thinks to himself. "Have a great night, and I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry if I'm not there exactly when you wake up. I'll probably be just be getting Snowflake." He wants to say, "I love you," but doesn't want make Jade nervous.  
Instead He winks at her as she walks to the bedroom.

To be continued

Do you Yahoo?  
Yahoo! Mail - 50x more storage than other providers!  
http:promotions. 


	13. Chapter 12

Bitter memories chapter12 by Marcie Gore Summery We're barreling towards a conclusion here ok that's a relative term for me after all I've dragged this out for like 2 years Sorry The good Guys organize a rescue and the Tommy puts his getaway plan in motion for "Jade" and himself. Will they ever see Beth and snowflake again? See the first chapter for rating and warning its 4am at Wayne manor and all the lights all still on both up and downstairs. This in its self isn't unusual for my adoptive father but There are also several unusual vehicles parked the Batman's underground garage. Most of the JLA and the Titans that aren't on other missions are here planning the search for my daughter Beth who was abducted over 12 hours ago on a school field trip.

As soon as word spread That Beth was missing not even Batman could stop them from coming to search this time. We are telling our friends where to search. There are heroes in every section of the city tonight, beyond the usual ones. Babs is currently following leads by computer My wife was at the hospital seeing what information she could get out of Chyna till midnight, till the nurse threw her out. The poor woman offered to resign as soon as Beth is found. Even thought Babs tried to convince her it's not her fault.  
I've just broken into my daughter's School In search of information on one George L Thomson until recently The schools substitute gardener and Chyna's supposed boyfriend. It's could be an aliases for our only suspect Tommy Land or he could have been sent by the freak to watch Beth and maybe to do the kidnapping SO there would be less to link him to our Baby's disappearance. What Babs told me Chyna said about Mr. Thompson makes him seem very suspicious. It doesn't take long to get the information I need. I leave the school quickly after turning off the computer. I hopefully I haven't left any trace that I was even there. I didn't even disturb the potted plant under the window I entered through or the 1/2 drank coffee on the secretary's desk. I send it to Babs. There is very little information on his file. According to this his fingerprints were damage on previous job by acid several years ago, how convent. The rest of information checked out. We'll see about that Mr. Thompson.  
Bruce said he'd search the apartment was in last time he had Beth almost 10 years ago. That won't take long because he most likely wouldn't return there. Then we'd search whatever address he put on his employment record together. Superman and Flash are searching abandoned buildings around Gotham and Bludhaven. Roy and Selena are who knows where doing who knows what. They, especially Roy, are just as angry about Beth's kidnapping as we are. We have some of our telepathic friends on standby. Martian Man-hunter, Raven and Dead-man. Dinah is stationed at one airport. Tim and Cassie are watching another. Donna and Kory are watching the bus and train stations. Garth is patrolling the docks in case Tommy tries to take her away by boat.  
At 5:15 am I send Batman the message to meet me at 64 Dover Drive apartment 6A in the Adam's Garden apartments in Bludhaven, George L. Thomson's address of record. My wife's research shows that there is no record of "George's" existence till just over a month ago when he applied for a social security card. Batman reaches the complex 15 minutes later There's nothing in the apartment that indicates that a child was there, in the flesh. We do however find more candid photos of Beth like the ones that Babs and I received allegedly from a prison guard but more likely from Land's ex cellmate. The photos were taken when Beth was playing in our own yard even in neighbor's and public parks. The PI must've used the kind of lens that tabloid photographers use. We also find spilt dog food on the floor the only other sign that someone used the apartment recently. All the while we're looking for any clue that would tell us where the man took our baby, but Land didn't leave even scrap of paper behind. The only real evidence we find is fingerprints and hair. If the fingerprints and hairdo belong to him it seems he has dyed his hair. At least we can test the, to make sure it's him we're looking for. We leave through the same window we entered through. About 6:30a.m Tommy arrives at the Grayson house with a gun.  
" There's no car in the driveway, this could be easier than I thought. Maybe the wife is home alone. I'll just put the cat and HER in the back. I'll put tape around her arms and on her mouth maybe put blanket or empty mail sack over her. I won't hurt her; I just don't to see her or hear her whining and screaming. She's a present; I'll just deliver the woman to Rick then finish getting ready to take Jade to the islands.  
I can't let Jade see her mother thought; it might bring back bad memories.  
First Tommy knocks on the door then hits the door with the gun several times breaking the glass. He finally decides no one is home. "Those self -centered yuppies must of decided to leave town themselves when I rescued their daughter." Just then the alarm goes off so he decides to grab snowflake and leave. He opens a can of tuna and sprinkles it around the yard and says IN a sweet voice, "Here kitty, here kitty. Your little girl misses. You miss her don't you? I'll take you to her."  
Snowflake suspiciously sniffs the tuna then eats a trail to a waiting Tommy;  
He picks up the unsuspecting Persian by the scuff of the neck and tries to toss her in the stolen mail truck. The next thing he knows He has a little white bundle of fur seeming permanently attached to his arm. When the cat lets go he leaves claw marks all down his arm. He doesn't notice blood dripping on to the driveway. He tosses cat on some empty mail-sacks and drives away

"That was easy. The cat must've been hungry. I bet nobody has fed the cat since they left." Tommy says to himself. Snowflake starts claw the mailbags; one is almost in pieces when the kitty falls asleep. When he gets back to the cabin Tommy decides to change into a long sleeved shirt to hide the scratches. He doesn't want Jade to think he was mean to her cat. He wasn't able to kill Officer Grayson or take Mrs., Grayson but He'll hire someone to take care of those loose ends when they get to the Islands. He finally has confirmation that Danny and Rick have escaped and is living outside of the reach of The U.S. law. To his delight Beth /Jade is awake and in the living room playing with Amigo Hi sweetie I'm home and guess who I brought. He opens the carrier and Snowflake jumps in to her mistress's arms. "Thank you George. I missed you last night Snowflake; Amigo hasn't taken your place. I love you both. I hope you can get along while we're here. We won't be here too long, Beth says No, you won't, I have something to tell you later. Right now I have pancakes from IHOP. I believe your favorite is chocolate chip? I also bought bacon, and hash browns. You want some OJ?" Tommy asks "Sure" I'm thirsty Tommy pours her some juice. He doesn't talk; content to watch her at the moment. As they eat he thinks what can they do next.

After he throws away the food containers. Tommy has a suggestion for his houseguest. "Why don't you try on the clothes I got you?"  
Even though she's not sure she trusts her host Beth decides to go along with him till she can think what to do next. She'll change in the room she used last night. She doesn't know why she s doesn't completely trust George but he makes Her nervous She'll find out what's going on when her parents call.  
The first thing Beth notices are most of the clothes is for summer/spring wear. There are a couple jackets and pair of blue jeans but the clothes are mostly sundresses, shorts and belly baring tops. They are cute but not practical for late Oct in Bludhaven. In the sack she also finds a Beauty and Beast two piece swimsuit, this really confuses Beth. All the outdoor pools in town closed for the season a while ago.  
"George, why are most of the clothes short sleeved? Why is there a swimsuit, Beth asks?

Because I heard it was going to be unseasonably warm the next week or so. IF it's not I have some warmer back up clothes. I got the swimsuit because a friend of mine has a heated and covered pool and I thought we could swim there a couple of times before you have to go home. "George" lies. He'll tell her the real reason later Tommy tells himself.

"Why don't you try on the dark blue shorts set or the green mini dress first? I think those colors would look so good on you."

Beth decides to play along with George's ideas, until she can think of a plan She still has no real proof he's dangerous or even that he's lying. If he is a threat Beth is prepared to fight for herself. Her parents taught her to handle danger. First she tries on the emerald green mini dress. It fits well but it only comes just above the knees. Her parents would never let her wear anything that short outside of their or grandpa's Gym. Those shorts though not dresses or skirts. Mom and Dad think kids her age shouldn't wear short skirts. Even though a few of her class mates Do. Beth feels the same way usually.  
She reluctantly shows her host the first outfit she tries on. Tommy smiles at the girl he calls Jade something about the way he looks at her makes Beth uncomfortable.  
Wow you look so beautiful Jad, I mean Beth Tommy thinks to himself She looks as beautiful as I thought she would the dress. I think I will take a picture just for us. I will take lots of pictures Beth can I take your picture in your new clothes, for your parents I mean? You're so cute, I'm sure they want more picture Tommy seems to be controlling himself till Beth changes into a pink shorts set with red hearts and starts turning cartwheels. The pedophile starts to blush and breaths heavily.  
"Sorry sweetheart, I need to go outside for a minute, I'm starting to get too hot. The fireplace is getting too hot for me. Want to come with me, Beth?  
"No thank you, George, I feel fine" Beth says. When Tommy walks out Beth says out loud "why haven't Mom and Dad called yet? Its past noon I'm getting scared. He doesn't look like the picture Mom and Dad showed me of Tommy land. He hasn't hurt me but he is acting weird.  
Beth looks around for a phone there isn't one in the whole house. She also for anything that looks familiar Just then "George" walks back in the cabin with Cell phone in his hand .He has a solemn expression.  
Beth I have something I have to tell you. I just got a phone call from the police on a small island near Cuba. Your Parents and granddads; were in a plane clash. They are in the hospital and it doesn't look good. They said we need to go right away. I arranged a private plane take us there in a few minutes, Tommy says Beth smiles when she sees "George," lay the phone down. When his back is turned Beth sticks the phone in her pocket. "I'm going in the other room to change before we go George." When she gets to the room, first she changes quickly so Tommy won't know why she really went in there. Then she tries to place a phone call to her Uncle Roy.  
"Uncle "Roy this is Beth," She as she starts to cry.

Before she can say anymore Tommy in and says, "What are you doing? Tommy disconnects her phone and throws the phone down. "You were a very bad Beth but I you seem to be upset I think I can help you. Before she can get away Tommy sticks a drug filled nettle in her shoulder. I'm sorry I had to do to that Jade, but you needed to calm down, He tells her You took my news worse than I thought, and then you tried to call your "Uncle." I m glad I was able to test the drug Danny gave me on Amigo before I reclaimed you. I didn't have time to put the Erotic Sleep in food or a soda. The other was strong enough still and the dog didn't have any problems. I emailed Danny and asked him how much to use on a girl Beth's age and size. It put her right out. I'll check her vitals on the plane. Tommy says to himself I m glad Jade changed her clothes. I can leave a present for her parents."He says to himself { should this just be as thought]  
He takes the clothes and pours animal blood on them. There, now we can leave. He picks up Beth and wraps her in the blanket off the bed. On his way to the plane he drops the soiled clothe on the ground and buries partially under some dried leaves. When he has Beth on a bed on the private plane he tells his hired man to take off. I will make you love me again, Jade, he thinks as the plane takes off. TBC 


	14. Chapter 13

Bitter Memories Chapter 13 By Marcie Ann Gore The thrilling conclusion to our story Rated M or R Brief Language and adult content Tommy thinks he s getting away with his crime but the heroes are closing in and Beth is a Grayson.  
While in the air, Tommy checks Beth s pulse several times. Good. I don t think the drug s affected her badly, Tommy says. He stares longingly at the child and plays with her hair. Beth is in peaceful but Drug induced slumber on a mattress in the back of the private plane. How long till we arrive on the Island? Tommy asks.  
We need to refuel, and then it will be maybe an hour and a half. Will Banks, the pilot, says. He then tells Himself, If that Kid s his, then I m the Octomom s Kids' Dad, he thinks. Maybe I should just leave when I get out refueling. That guy gives me the creeps. When they land, Will tells Tommy, There s a nice store not far from here. You could get your daughter a gift. Watch her for me please? Tommy Says.  
Will do, The pilot says But as soon as he s gone Will says to himself, I gotta go; something about this little girl seems too familiar and I don t want to get involved with a kidnapping or worse. Sorry Kid, I have to check this out. If it s true I ll send help, he says to a sleeping Beth. He exits the plane and runs off in the opposite direction Tommy went.  
Twenty minutes later, Tommy is seen making hasty retreat from the store with angry locals yelling, Go away You Weirdo. He s also dripping wet with dirt clods stuck to his shirt. He is, however, carrying a stuffed animal and a sack with contents that seemed to have caused the uproar earlier. Snowflake rawls when she sees the stuffed dog Tommy bought. Amigo just yawns.  
Now where d that pilot go? He mutters something unrepeatable under his breath.  
Beth whimpers in her sleep, Mom? Dad? Everything s ok, sweetheart, Tommy says as he rolls her cot closer to the cockpit.  
Beth sighs, then goes back to sleep.  
The lazy slug didn t even fuel up before he deserted us, Tommy grumbles. Glad I actually have a pilot s license. I just wanted to be with you - no detractions- so I hired that so and so, he says to no one in particular. He refuels the plane then takes off.  
True to Will s word they arrive on his private island s airstrip an hour and half later. He ties her wrists and ankles before he loads her into a gray van. The drive to his house, almost a compound, takes another half hour. He carries her up a slight hill and up the stairs to a room on the top floor. On the mainland, the heroes of the world converge on the Batcave. They re looking over evidence from Tommy s apartment and the museum. Decretive John Smith aka Martian Manhunter examines the reports from The BHPD AND GCPD. Batman is simultaneously being briefed by The FBI (as Grandpa Bruce Wayne) by phone and trying to avoid them.  
As usual, The Feds are getting in the way, Batman grumbles as he puts down the phone. Oracle, what have you found? He asks.  
Wong s Chinatown restaurant, She says. Sorry, old habit. Thomas Edwin Land inherited, among other things, a weekend house outside of Gotham. Thomas, Sr. and Sue also willed several million to their only child. They died mysteriously in a fire when he was 20. I m trying to find out where the other properties are located, She says.  
We need a map to his cabin, Batman says. To Think I thought Oracle was a program, Flash says.  
We need to get back on Track, Nightwing says. My daughter is still in danger. Yes. Sorry, Dick. I am taking this seriously. I love Beth like she s my family, Wally says. I'VE FOUND IT! Barbara says as she prints it out.  
They head for the cabin, only to find it deserted. Batman picks the lock and the heroes enter. Flash goes to check the dumpster outside. Nightwing and Robin search the woods' weaponry at the ready. Superman, Batman and Donna search the inside of the cabin. Tempest does an underwater search praying he does not find anything.  
Donna finds Tommy s stash of adult and child pornography. She starts destroying the cabinet with her energy beams. That bastard s toast when I get him, she says. Calm Down, Batman tells the enraged Amazon. At first, it is in vain, since she keeps up her destructive force. Finally, she says, Yes we need to look for clues. Now s not time for revenge. She bags up the disks.  
Finally, Flash returns with a piece of notebook paper. He is wiping food from it to make the writing clearer. I found some numbers he says, almost too fast to be understood. He hands them to Batman.  
When both Beth's father and Uncle Tim return, they are white as sheets. What did you find, son? Batman asks. He rarely uses such endearments when working; but of course, this is not an ordinary missing child case.  
This, he says, handing him a bag with the clothes Beth was wearing the day she disappeared. This isn t necessarily as bad as it seems, the senior crime fighter says.  
The younger man gives him a cutting look. Something about this blood does quite look right, he says, studying the small sweater and jeans. Batman cuts a section from the Jeans to analyze. He brings up Beth s DNA Profile for comparison.  
I d almost forgotten you had Beth's DNA profile. At first I didn t see why you needed it but then I saw the wisdom, Nightwing says.  
I do remember her Mother s reaction, Batman says. Mother Lion. ARSONAL asks, When this is over I may ask you to get a sample from Liam? Who says I don t have one already, Harper? He says. And yes, she was I don t know whether to thank you or file a restraining order, Roy says.  
I d say thank you; and a restraining order wouldn t work. Nightwing tells his friend. Last time I checked he has The DNA of all of his allies, enemies, and family when available. WHAA? Roy says. Batman grimaces when the results return. Nightwing and the other heroes' faces drain of color when they see his reaction. Is it? Is she? Dick asks, afraid to finish his questions. No, it is animal blood. To be specific, a domestic canine, he says allowing himself to feel some relief. Dog s blood? Donna asks, having joined the group. The creep seems to think that could keep us from tracking him down. Even if we thought Beth was dead, we would look for her and him. He does not know her family. We would want his head even more He Has NO idea who he s crossed, Batgirl says, returning from searching the area around the Lake.  
I have the feeling Beth can take care of her till we can get to her. Catwoman says over Batman s Com-link. I m just waiting for to tell me where to go next. I have serious doubts he would take a commercial flight. I heard rumors from my contacts about a guy willing to pay anything to fly him and his daughter to a small island off the coast of Cuba. It is still US Territory, though. One said the person made him sick to his stomach for some reason. This guy used to fence anything, no questions asked so he s dealt with some of Gotham s worst lowlifes. The guy he was talking about has to be Land. Oracle, do you know if Land owns any property on any islands? Batman asks.  
Yes. Thomas Edwin Land inherited an estate on an obscure island called San Rosalina. He s practically the only resident, though there s a town on the Island. I have coordinates here. The Number The Flash found was for a small private plane rental service called Above It All None of the pilots seem to have criminal Records, she says .  
I think Beth tried to contact me, He says. Roy plays a message. The only part that can be understood is a child s voice saying Uncle Roy? In San Rosalina, Beth wakes on a bed with pink sheets on white wooden frame and lacy canopy. The bedroom set looks a bit like the set George had at his home the room Looks a bit like her room at home but too cutesy even for her taste. She is wearing a satin-looking sleeping beauty gown. She would not feel as disturbed if she did not see the hospital style restraints on her arms and legs. The only sounds she hears are the plaintive purr of a cat - it is Snowflake, and a music box playing a lullaby.  
A few hours later George comes in the room to check on his guest. He is armed with Peanut Butter Sandwiches for two and a can of Sprite.  
You got sick on the Plane. I thought the Sprite would help. Try that first before you eat the Sandwich, He says. I got hungry and thought I would eat with you. I need to get some other food delivered this was all I had that was edible but I don t want Jade to know that. Beth s head is swimming with fear and confusion. She feels like she has been given some kind of drug. What does she know about him anyway? She seems to remember him giving her a shot when he caught her trying to call Uncle Roy. She wants to ask him so many questions but she can only form the question that is most important to her right now.  
Where is my family? she asks WE arrived after the hospital ICU Visiting hours, but the only person I could get on the phone that spoke English said they were all stable. I ll take you to see them soon, He lies.  
It is late, he says after they eat. Why don t I sleep on the day bed and let Snowflake sleep on the Bed with you? I will be here if you need me tonight, He says. As the child is drifting off, he climbs in her bed with him. Tommy Aka George attempts to undress Beth when he s assaulted By a white ball of fur. I should ve gotten her a new cat, he says. He finally grows tired of trying to loosen the cat of her iron grip and falls asleep. About 9:30, Tommy wakes up to Beth is gigging and saying Silly Kitty. She gently releases Snowflake s claws from his face.  
I m Sorry, uh George, she says. It s ok. The scratches are not deep. I just need to clean them off. I do not think I ll Need to shave today. I guess she does not trust me yet He says. Snowflake hisses as if in Response. A few moments later Tommy Emerges from the bathroom with small bandages all over his face. My staff just got back. They are making Breakfast. Crepes, I think. Do you know what those are? If not, I can get my cook to make pancakes, He says.  
Yes, I know what they are. My Mom makes them for after- Church brunch sometimes Just then, a man with reddish brown hair in a chief s outfit beckons Tommy into the kitchen. That child mentioned her family. I thought you and your friends stuck to children without families or distant -to-abusive parents who d be grateful for the attention. If you were bringing them here, there's less risk of getting caught the man says.  
Not that it s any of your business Ronald, but her parents care more about position than her. She tends to make up stories of a better family life to console herself but she won t have to do that here. I really love this one, Tommy says. Sure, he mutters. Do you have the back corner behind the garden shed blacked off? With a high wall, there s no way she ll see unless she s trained by the Bat, he says.  
Jade has done some gymnastics I think, but she is still a dainty little girl. She loves me. She wouldn t try to leave, he insists.  
Still, I'd keep an eye on her, Ronald says After breakfast, George suggests they go out and play in his yard. Beth follows him out to the garden/play area, all the while watching her back. She s also looking for escape routes.  
Something about George doesn t feel right, Beth thinks. Mom and Dad warned me about that man Tommy Land but they didn t show me a picture. This person's name is George, but still something is not right. I have to find out what s going on and find my family. She plays seemingly carefree on the slide and swings ; She just can t bring herself to let George push her which would involve touching her. She, Snowflake and Amigo run around exploring the vast land. The dog seems to be leading Beth somewhere. She sees a high Brick wall. She s about to try to climb it when she hears George. Don t try to climb that wall. There's a big patch of poison ivy and thorny plants there. The gardener can t seem to get rid of. Beth obeys But has a feeling there's more there, maybe the answer to why she feels so uncomfortable with this man or at least find a way off the property so she can try to find out if George is telling the truth.  
They play until about noon when Ron says, Anyone wants Lunch? Hamburgers and French fries! They run to the main house and wash up. He lets her eat in the living room and watch a movie. This one seems to be the type he didn t let her Watch Back home. About five minutes into it, he notices she s uncomfortable.  
I m sorry you aren t comfortable with this type of movie yet, he says and puts on a normal Movie. Want to go swimming later? Tommy/ George asks. Maybe, Beth replies.  
He goes into the kitchen and returns with what looks like grape juice. Want to try grape juice the way adults drink it? He asks. Beth tries a sip, and then goes back to her cola. He can tell Beth does not like the wine and says, It's OK. Some adults don t like it. Secretly he thinks, That didn t work; if she doesn t accept my love right away I might have to use the drug again. I probably won t; she likes me and obeys well. Later, Beth asks, May I pretend to be your cat after I take a short nap? It's a little cool for a swim. He Smiles lecherously. Beth goes in the bedroom to take a nap and to think.  
Something still doesn t feel right, Beth says to herself. I'll take a nap any way. I am leaving tonight; hopefully I can find my way home. George s Story never Made much sense, she says looking though The night gowns he bought for her. Most are cotton tee shirt like gowns. However, in one drawer she finds A Little Mermaid gown that almost looks like a wedding gown.  
It s so cute but she thinks back on the other things she s seen since she woke up in the strange cabin, with holes in the both bathroom wall and the bedroom in the cabin. The weird cartoons in both houses. The Walled off Area. Finally, the wine here. The next things she sees really give her the shivers. She saw something like them before in her mom's drawer when she was looking for things to play with. When she showed her mom, mom blushed. If they mean what she thinks, she will have to leave sooner than she thought.  
Beth thinks, I need to at least act like I m taking a nap. She closes the door and locks it from the inside. She decides, I ll need the Catacombs' combs Aunt Selena gave me for more than just decoration soon. She takes them out of the drawer and places them on her bed. She lies down for a little while, maybe even falling asleep.  
An hour or so later, She wakes up and brushes her hair then puts the combs in her hair. Time for the best acting job of my life, She says as she walks in the living room.  
She spies Tommy on the couch and begins her performance. Meow, I m Your Kitty! She hops into his lap and rubs up against him as Snowflake does.  
There you are, Duchess. I think I ll call you that when you re playing Kitty. Do you like that Sweetie? Tommy asks.  
Beth rubs up against him, not breaking character.  
Tommy picks her up and strokes her as if he would a cat at first. He gets lower. Beth goes for her combs. The Sex offender doesn t seem to notice a threat. How cute, he says. HE keeps smiling until he tries to take off Beth s undies. Beth springs into action before he can get any further. She digs her combs into his neither regions. Snowflake follows her mistress s lead, digging her claws into his eyes. While he s incapacitated, Beth grabs her cat and the cell phone Tommy took from her and heads for the Door. Amigo just looks sad and pants. Do not worry Amigo, I will send someone to take care of you, Beth says as she runs out the door. She keeps running until she reaches the walled area. She knows she doesn t have much time but has a feeling she should see what s behind the wall.  
She s surprised how quickly she climbs the wall. When she gets there, she sees stones with Years carved in them. They almost look like grave markers but with just a date on them. Did he kill all those people or are they relatives buried on the property like Grandpa Bruce s Parents and Dad s Real parents? She doesn t have time to think about that now but She takes a picture with her cell phone in case it s important and then Climb the wall again. Back on the mainland, the rescue party has a strategy to deal with Tommy.  
Are you sure we can trust him? Roy asks. Do you think he s stable enough to be trusted to not use the chemicals On the Surrounding town? Nightwing asks.  
He won t be administering it; one of us will Batman Says. His one Condition was he gets to see the results of his work somehow. He will be supervised. All we have to do is pick it up in its spray form. It should terrify him but not cloud his mind so much we can t question him. The Courier from Arkham should Be Dropping off the vial soon, then we ll go to the unmarked Jet Batman Says. Are there any volunteers to go to the private island? I, Roy says I, Catwoman says I, Donna and Diana say.  
I, Wally says. I, Superman says.  
I, a younger voice says. Harper, what s your daughter doing here? Batman Says.  
She begged me when She found out what Happened to Beth, besides good practices Understood, but you look out for your Own kid, Batman says Understood, Roy says as if he s talking to an Army General Of course, all of the Bat Family chooses to go.  
The rest of you are on standby unless there s another emergency, Robin Says. The slime ball won t know what hit him. Robin, even though this Case is personal we ll use the same code of ethics as always. Batman says sternly.  
I have my own code, Roy says. Batman just looks at him and doesn t say anything.  
I have my toys ready when the jet s ready, Roy adds. A half hour later, the bat-signal shines in the sky. A daytime rarity. I ve been summoned, Batman says. Hopefully it s what we need, Batgirl says.  
It has to be. The commissioner wouldn t bother me right now, otherwise. The Batman climbs to the top of Wayne Towers at Noon.  
It took all night for Crane to complete it, I m told. I was uneasy dealing with him; but if you say It ll help bring Beth home I d deal with the devil himself. Just bring her home. By the time James hands him the bottle and is though speaking, Batman is gone as usual. Twenty minutes later, the rescue team s on the plane heading to the island. Everyone is sitting down with The exception Of Dick and Roy who are pacing. Catwoman is seated but nearly shredding Wally s seat in Front of her. Oracle is downloading a blueprint of the vacation home.  
OK guys, we need to go over the Print, Barbara tells them.  
Everyone with exception of Batman, who is flying the jet, gather to go over plans for the Mission. Nightwing, you and Batman will search the west wing of the house. Robin, you and Cassandra will cover the east end. Superman, you cover the air, of course, Roy, you And Wally cover the grounds. Diana and Donna, you both cover the South end. Catwoman, you cover all points north including trees and towers. Batgirl, you cover the water and wooded area. Lian, you stay here! , Barbara says. Batman has divided the Fear gas into separate bottles for each of you. Report in when you find anything or anyone. Is the plan satisfactory with you, boss? Yes but if anyone finds clues suggesting Beth is elsewhere, head there and tell the rest on the way or when you arrive. Two more things: do not turn off your trackers. Do not Waste the fear gas on Land s staff, Batman says.  
Beth keeps running until she finds a town with a store. She looks for her wallet in her side pack. I should probably buy some things like a toothbrush and Toothpaste, Beth Says. She goes into the store. Hi, I need a toothbrush, tooth paste and a hairbrush. She sees a travel Bag and Picks it up. Great, a hair travel kit. Don t need that one. I don t need Hairspray. There s the one I need. A dental kit. Great. If it takes a while to find help, I ll get hungry. She finds some trail Mix and couple of bottles of water. She pays for the things, then goes outside to pack her bag. Now, we have to look for an airport or Boat. I know you hate traveling, but I ll be there, Beth says to snowflake. Snow just purrs to soothe herself. Beth explores the rest of the town with one eye on the lookout for danger. She finds a small airport that supports small commuter airplanes and private jets. Most of the people there are business people and the occasional family on vacation. She looks around for any way to get home. She spies a group of children about her age with an adult guard. Boys are dressed in royal blue tee shirts and shorts Holding Coats in their arms; The Girls Dressed In soft Lavender tees and shorts. Beth looks at her clothes. She s dressed the same as the girls.  
The teachers shirts say Gotham Prep. Great, I hope they re going home. They must be. They re carrying coats; it s warm there. I ll just blend in and get home that way. When I get there, if I don t find mom and dad I ll go to the police station. They can probably tell me if what George said is true. She joins the group of kids. Luckily, they re wearing nametags if she has to talk to them. At the Land compound, Roy interviews Ronald the Chef. Where s your Boss, Baker Boy? I, I can t remember seeing him since Lunch, Ronald says with a trembling voice.  
Arsenal lifts him up higher. Does this clear your mind? Flash races over to his friend. You re being too rough on him. Too rough on him? He doesn t know rough. He s lucky I m not Batman or Nightwing. Roy says, Wally, Remember the code. It s his code, not mine. In addition, the code goes out the window when a kid s in danger. I doubt The Bat will follow the code if he gets a hold of him.  
Point Taken, Wally says. We need to figure out to do with him. Can t let him go, he s most likely an accessory. Suddenly, an arrow flies in their direction and pins Ronald to a wall. Will that do? A voice says. Lia, I mean Speedy, Arsenal says to his daughter. Perfect Shot, Baby! As much as I respect Oracle, I couldn t stay in the plane and wait. She s my friend, the young hero in training says.  
Ok, stay with us, Roy says.  
Meanwhile, Batman and Nightwing meet Robin and Batgirl; in the woods, they follow a train of blood with fear in their hearts. There is also torn fabric. To their shock and relief, they find out it is Tommy s. He is covered with claw marks and Blood. Despite his injuries, he s able to wander around calling Jade. Batman shouts, You aren t going anywhere The heroes surround him. Bruce spays Him with the chemical. Despite the fact part of them would rather him bleed to death, they apply First aid and notice the wounds aren t life threatening. However, the ones to his crotch might limit his usage. Suddenly, the fear potion seems to kick in. Batman turns on the Cam. Tommy sees a vision of a little girl; the first child He attacked You ruined my life. You ruined Mommy s Life, She Says. She turns to a bloody Skeleton. As soon as she disappears, he sees his Parents. They Scream, We loved you. We did everything We could For you and betrayed us with your Monstrous acts ,then murdered us!  
Next, a Group of children seems to rise from the makeshift graveyard. A little girl about 6 with Blue eyes And Red hair in a Bloody yellow dress says, you Swore you Wouldn t let him hurt me, But he killed me. I m sorry Gracie. I m really sorry, Tommy says to the vision.  
A Young boy about seven says, You didn t kill me. You just let your Friend kill me. That makes you just as guilty. Choruses of ghost Children add their accusations to the voices in Tommy s head. He tries to block out their voices with Visions of Beth but Every time he thinks of touching her screams are added to the others. When the Heroes are finished bandaging him He curls up in a fetal position, whimpering. He s still in that condition when the local Police carry him away.  
Oracle, we have some good news. Land has been carted away, Batman says.  
Good, I think we re needed elsewhere. I tapped into his Security Cameras and saw Beth Leaving the house and the grounds. Batman types a coded message to the team: Prey caught. Assemble here two miles S.W. of the main house where the stone wall can be seen. It doesn t take long for the message to be received. Roy and Lian arrive first with The Flash s help, Then Diana and Donna follows. What s going on? We still have to finish searching the house, Roy says. Oracle, show them, Batman says. Barbara plays the security footage. Now what do we do? Robin asks.  
There are two ways to leave this island; Airplane or boat. There are two boat services. One mostly carries cargo; the other, Passengers. I want you to interview someone at all of them. Nightwing, Oracle, and I will go to the one airport. Bruce Wayne will call for a service with Wheelchair accessible vans To Take his Son, Daughter In law, and himself to the airport. When Any Team Finds Beth, they will contact the rest. Remember to keep an Eye out in the town, also. She may not have reached a boat service or an airport. At the airport, Beth somehow manages to blend in with the kids from Gotham Prep. They announce that US AIR flight 19 to Gotham International is boarding in five minutes. She can hardly contain her excitement. Snow seems to feel it too. She almost leaps out of the bag Beth had to stick her into. Beth pours her some water in a shallow cup. I promise I ll find you some food soon or at least some milk, Beth says. Snowflake Purrs and licks Beth s hand.  
The children start to board the last five rows of the flight. Beth manages to sneak into a Back Seat hoping no one notices that she s not a classmate. Meanwhile, the heroes notice the children. I think One of those Kids IS Beth, Dick says.  
I think so too. I managed to take Pictures of the kids, Oracle says. She enlarges the picture.  
That has to be her, Dick says.  
Bruce examines the image and concurs. Batman sends a message to the others. We think we ve found Beth boarding a plane with some children from Gotham Prep returning from a field trip to the Island. We re taking the jet to check it out. If we re right, I ll send the jet back ASAP to collect the rest of you. If we re wrong, we will return and continue searching. In the meantime, I m booking you all rooms at an Inn on the island under your Civilian Ids. Everyone is to get a change of clothes in the jet. When she gets on the plane Beth keeps her promise and gives Snowflake a part of a chicken sandwich a sympathetic child gives Beth. She also gives Snowflake some milk.  
Thank you. I lost My Lunch, Beth Claims to the girl.  
I think I Recognize you, the child named Torry says. Of Course you do, Torry. I go to school with you, she says suitably looking at her nametag.  
No. I think you re that missing girl. Mary Elizabeth Grayson, she says. I saw a report about you on the T. V. at the airport on the way to the island, Torry says.  
OK you re right, Beth says. Please don t say anything to your teacher. I was kidnapped. I m trying to get home. I won t. Pinky Swear, Torry. I m glad you re ok, And nice to meet you. I bet your parents are looking for you. If anyone asks, you re my cousin Leann. My mom paid for an extra seat for the trip. I was supposed to meet my cousin there but she got sick; so you can be her. You look a lot like her, Torry says. Thanks, Beth says. BTW, this is my cat Snowflake. I can t explain how she got on the island. The last place I remember being before I woke up with that guy was a field trip at a museum. The two Girls become fast friends on the three-hour flight. They did girl talk and ate the whole time. They bonded over their love of Animals, mostly cats. When it s time to land, Torry helps her to evade detection again. They trade E-mail address And Hug. Beth sets about looking for her family or at Least a police officer.  
I m starting to wonder if we were wrong, Babs says We haven t seen all the kids on the Plane yet, Dick reminds her.  
A few minutes later, they hear a familiar voice behind them.  
Mom, Dad, Grandpa! I m OK They turn around to see Beth standing there, alive and well. The Three embrace for what seems to be hours. They inspect her closely.  
How did you get here on your own? Bruce asks. I used what you and what Aunt Selena taught me. She shows them the Catacombs. She then tells the whole story from the Van. Bruce records it For the Prosecution You behaved like a true Grayson and like a true hero! I think it is time to really begin your training with your parents permission. The end Epilogue: Amigo got a new home with Grandpa Jim. Tommy was transferred to Arkham temporarily. And Guess who was the cell Next to him! Hint: he s beginning to remember who his friend is and Tommy s In Double trouble. The evidence Beth Photographed Helped to close several missing child cases worldwide.  
Author s note I m Sorry It took so long between Chapter I lost versions in hard drive crashes and got discouraged I hope anyone left enjoyed this.  



End file.
